Honour of the StarCross
by Tommo2304
Summary: Two months have passed since Ichigo Kurosaki defeated Ginjou Kugo and buried his body. Now however, old feuds have resurfaced and an ancient enemy has returned from the past to settle their hatred for the Soul Society. The Ishida family quickly finds themselves wrapped up in lies and conspiracy as the world sees the return of the Vandenreich, a group of Quincy from times gone by!
1. He Who Changed the World

Hello everyone, I'm back! I finally finished my novel and am taking a little bit of a break from everything for summer, so here is my newest fic! I hope you enjoy it and support it. However, I won't be able to update too hastily but I will try my best.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**He Who Changed the World**

There was a colossal explosion. Trees rippled, the water in the still lakes splashed and frothed and threw itself across the rocks that lined the pools. From the ground, it looked like a thunderstorm was brewing, the clouds had darkened with the night sky and the lights of Karakura Town hummed gently in the distance, giving off a warming aura of silky blue to mix with the deep blackness. Again, another explosion shot through the darkness. This time though, lights followed it, like bursts of lightning streaking behind a clap of thunder. One was a brilliantly lime green, twisting and turning in the wind, while the other was a jet of blood red, darting sharply through the clouds.

Then came the blast. A shot of pink light tore through the air, illuminating the ground below it. On the dusty, gravel ground far below, a young woman with cropped black hair covered her eyes, her gloved hands gilded with a sinister red glow as the light ebbed away in the air. It felt as though the air around them had been sucked out, a stillness holding their throats. She looked up weakly, her purple eyes sparkling in the moonlight. There was a cry and a splattering sound, like rain when the two lights clashed and bolted downwards at a ferocious speed. The young woman reached out, only to have an arm wrap around her and fling her to the ground.

"Move, you idiot!" She heard someone cry as the two lights hit the floor, chunks of stone and earth breaking up around them. She was not listening however, her hair splayed across her face as she caught sight of him at last, hunched over, his fiery orange hair shining, his face obscured. In the boy's hand, a lengthy, toothed black katana. His opponent, a gnarled man in a skeletal outfit, rose red collars of fur billowing about his snarling face. Clutching his weapon, an enormous, bone like claymore, he screamed. The orange haired boy shot out, stabbing forwards with an immense speed, severing the blade in two.

There was a stifled cry and with a thud, the skeletal, white haired man had hit the floor, his face in the mud, his arms lying still. As the boy garbed in black tendrils stood to his full height, he was assaulted wildly from behind, a lanky, thin man in black suspenders lunging at him, his eyes wide with madness. There was a stunning display of light and a messy confusion where no one knew what happened. The black haired woman stood in between the fighters, slumped and unconscious in the arms of the orange haired boy.

"You idiot!" Barked a young, pink haired girl, wincing, biting her lip as the lanky man's blade cut into her shoulder, the warm blood dribbling down her chest. "Ginjou may have saved us, but we couldn't save him! Don't you understand?" She shrieked in the night air, the orange haired boy looking up in disbelief.

"The one who saved Ginjou...was Ichigo!"

* * *

The river was still today. The sun beat down on the three people walking side by side, and, regardless of the weather, there was a dark presence lurking amongst them. At the front, young and proud, walked Karin Kurosaki, her raven black hair pulled up, letting her bangs hang down around her solemn face. Beside her, Yuzu, her twin sister. Her blonde hair was let down, resting neatly on her shoulders and held in place by a dainty strawberry hair pin. In between them, their brother trudged with his hands in his pockets, towering over the girls.

Even though the sun was raining down upon them, he still wore a purple jacket with the collar upturned, a jagged yellow line zipping across the back of it. He cupped his hand over his brown eyes, shading himself as he felt the warmth of the summer's day rustle his orange hair. His name was Ichigo Kurosaki. He was seventeen years old and today was the anniversary of the death of their mother, Masaki. It was family tradition to visit her grave, the stone standing proudly amongst the other dead. Although the young girls looked anxiously around for their father, Isshin, Ichigo knew the man had already visited in the early hours of the morning. He scoffed. The goofball couldn't even be here today.

However today, there was another grave Ichigo would visit once the girls had gone home. As they paid their respects, Karin and Yuzu left Ichigo to stand by himself, the boy staring down at his mother's name etched eternally onto the leaning stone. She had a nice grave, he thought to himself, it was worthy of her. He began to tell her how much he had grown over the past few years. Although Karin knew of his Shinigami self, he dared not speak of it that often in front of the family. It was fairly common knowledge these days, but still, Ichigo found himself most comfortable in the presence of the deceased. There were no spirits around. No Hollows either, which was a good thing, though he made a mental note of the fact there had not been any Hollows for quite some time.

Smirking, he wondered if maybe Kurumadani was finally pulling his weight. It was his first time visiting her since the last incident, so he sat down and crossed his legs before regaling his mother with the tale of the lost agent. As the cool breeze blew the flowers they had laid for her, he took it as a sign that she was interested. A smile wrinkled his lips and he looked up into the ocean blue sky. It was a nice day, this time. After a few more minutes he checked his watch and grumbled. Ichigo clambered to his feet groggily, preparing himself to visit the grave of Ginjou Kugo. After all, it was by his doing that Ginjou, the ruthless, crazed former Substitute Shinigami had even been allowed a proper burial.

The boy sauntered about the graveyard before turning a corner to where he knew the man lay in rest. He was shocked though to find someone else already standing over the grave. It was no one he recognised, none of the former members of Xcution, the motley band Ginjou used to run. The figure was a very tall and broad shouldered man dressed completely in a strapping white suit, with flowing black hair that dropped down his back. Ichigo decided to approach him and he stood beside, the two of them staring quietly down at the memorial.

There was silence for a moment. Ichigo took a second to glance at the man towering beside him. He was enormous, in stature as well as the colossal feeling of authority he gave off. Ichigo could not quite tell if he was a spirit or not. The man was beardless, but he had sharp cheekbones and a weary face, his eyes sagging slightly and he looked as if he was tired. His long, spidery black hair was shaggy and messy, almost like a mane. He had the remnants of a moustache reaching from the sides of his face to beneath his crooked nose and his large lips were turned up in a slightly wry grin. His hands were wedged in his pockets.

"It surprises me," he said at last and Ichigo nearly jumped. The man's voice was extremely deep and powerful, almost a baritone sound. Yet, at the same time, the undertone was gravelly and coarse, rough and unkempt, a little like his appearance. Tilting his head, he shot Ichigo a look. "It surprises me greatly that they would bury him, after all those crimes he committed," the man shook his head, sighing mournfully.

"Who would bury him?" Ichigo replied. The man made an astonished face before gazing over at the boy.

"Why, the Soul Society of course," the man said and Ichigo's eyes widened. So he was a spirit. "You...do know of the Soul Society, right? You're Ichigo Kurosaki after all, aren't you?" Ichigo nodded in reply. The man seemed satisfied and returned to staring at the gravestone. "Yes, as I was saying, it strikes me as odd to think that the old haughty commander of yours would allow a criminal such as him to be buried. Has he gone soft?"

Ichigo remained silent, wondering just how much to say. His eyes were still running over this man, trying to gauge who he was. Nothing about him was familiar and so Ichigo decided to stick to saying little.

"Maybe, but maybe he's just learnt something. I think after all the ordeals the Soul Society has faced lately, a lot of people are rethinking themselves," Ichigo explained, the man nodding in agreement.

"Perhaps you are right. After all, Aizen Sosuke caused the Shinigami quite a bit of trouble didn't he? Yes, he was quite the troublemaker indeed. I didn't really like the way he went about things, war, war is no trivial matter. It is not something you just walk into, no. War should be avoided at all costs, wouldn't you agree?" The man asked, Ichigo inclining his head. The man smirked, happy with the response.

"I suppose you're too young to really know what war is," he said gruffly, "but you will do," Ichigo looked over nervously all of a sudden, a grim, ugly sneer spreading across the man's lips as he walked slowly away from the graveyard. The boy felt around for his Substitute badge, the item wedged in his trouser pocket. "I wouldn't bother transforming if I were you. Cherish your time here today."

"Who are you?" Ichigo barked, his voice faltering a little as his fingers wrapped around the badge.

"You say that people are rethinking themselves after the ordeal with Aizen, but you don't understand. You could never understand. It's not just the trouble with Aizen they need to consider. There's plenty more, much more in Soul Society's rank closet. Eventually you'll discover it all, whether you want to believe it or not. Funny...," the man cast a shadowy gaze back over his broad shoulder at Ginjou's grave. "I can think of far more uses for that Substitute now that he's a corpse," the man snickered nastily. Ichigo shook his head.

"Don't just walk away from me! I don't understand anything you're saying pal!" Ichigo snapped.

"There's plenty you have yet to understand. But don't worry, it's not just you. The Soul Society as well. There is much they have to learn from," with that, the man turned briskly on his shoes and made his exit, waving the boy off with a lame hand. Ichigo stood trembling, his knuckles whitening around the badge's edges before he took his palm away. Deciding quickly that he would not dwell on it, he returned to his mother's gravestone and plucked a flower from the grass verge beside it, laying it with care on the ridge of the headstone.

"_I have a bad feeling about this...I'm mature enough now to know when something is going to go down...I just hope I can act in time to stop it_," Ichigo thought to himself, closing his eyes as he removed his fingers from the cold, bleak stone, the limp flower dangling over his mother's name. "Love ya, Mum."

_Honour of the StarCross_


	2. Declaration of Danger

What's up ladies and gentlemen, here is the second chapter. I'd like to give my thanks to Haddrell, fuzzibunniez and ThroughTheGalaxies for their reviews of the last chapter. Thanks guys!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Declaration of Danger**

Jushiro Ukitake, the Captain of the 13th Division was standing outside beneath the beating sunlight, his hand clasped to his forehead. He was sweating and his brow was darkened as he furrowed it thoughtfully, his grey eyes scanning the area around him. His division were going about their daily business and he had very little to worry about. Ever since he had finally been able to appoint Rukia as his lieutenant, a heavy load had been lifted from his shoulders. His third seats, Kiyone and Sentaro, who had both previously been riling for the vacant lieutenant position, took to Rukia's promotion well. It was lucky, he thought, but then again he knew they would. Everyone liked Rukia.

That was not the biggest weight on the man's mind however and he returned to his quarters that stretched out across his koi carp lake, the sunlight sparkling and glittering on the water's surface. He was responsible for betraying the trust of Ichigo Kurosaki. Everyone told him he was not, including the boy himself, who seemed to have brushed it all off, but still...The Substitute Shinigami license was an item he swore never to use against the boy again. Ichigo had proven himself to them all. If ordered, he would happily destroy it, severing the communication link between them. No, communication seemed to imply Kurosaki had some say in it. It would abolish the spy.

The moment Ukitake entered through the curtain to his quarters he was approached by a messenger, the man appearing speedily through the air to land heavily, bowing on one knee to the captain. He had a strange pack on his back and a conical hat that concealed his eyes. Ukitake raised a black eyebrow before coughing, his eyes watering as he spluttered.

"You have something to say?" Jushiro wondered, brushing some of his sickly white hair from his face as he poured himself a cool drink. The man nodded abruptly.

"Sir! I am just here to report that the 13th Division has been picked to do the monthly Dangai inspections, Sir!" The messenger kept his head hung low and Ukitake sipped his drink, cupping his unsteady hands around the mug. The sunlight was flickering in through the single, circular window on the wooden wall and he grinned a little.

"Good, thank you. I'll send Kiyone and Sentaro, those two have been dying to get out and do something ever since their responsibilities were cut down to size," Ukitake chuckled meekly to himself, setting the drink down as he followed the messenger out of his room. The sun assaulted him as soon as he stepped foot outside, so instead he half draped the curtain door over his face as he called out to his subordinates. The two of them, arguing amongst each other as usual, perked up at the sound of his beck and call.

"Captain Ukitake!" Sentaro cried, roaring into action and sliding down the wooden walkway towards his superior's quarters. Attempting to get to his feet, he found himself unable to stop however and stumbled, tripping head first into the pond with a splash. Kiyone threw herself down in front of the captain, Ukitake grimacing as Sentaro climbed out of the water, grappling with the wooden decking. "Y-you tripped me!"

"Please, you're just too clumsy! Maybe next time you'll let me lead!" Kiyone barked with her eyes tight shut, Ukitake attempting to come between them. Eventually he gave up and leaned over the railing to stare down at the fish swimming like gems in the daylight beneath him. The bickering stopped quickly and they looked up at the captain, the man letting a newfound breeze take his haori and his hair and whip it about.

"Ah...that is refreshing, after all this blasted heat," Ukitake smiled to himself before turning to the other two. "I need you two to take a team of squad members into the Dangai and do the routine inspection. You know, make sure the Koryu is flowing and such...if the report went through the barracks first then some of our men may already be in there," Ukitake explained, "is that okay? Be _careful_." With a look of concern on his face, he ushered the two of them off and they opened a Senkaimon, the ethereal gates of light pushing apart from one another, Hell Butterflies escorting the two, bickering again, Shinigami into the void. Sighing to himself, Ukitake ran a hand through the strands of his hair.

"You're going to worry yourself to death keeping this up," came a familiar voice from behind him. Ukitake craned his neck to see Kyoraku Shunsui, his lifelong friend and closest ally standing on the wooden walkway over the tranquil lake, a fish bobbing its head out of the water before disappearing again. The man waltzed over to his friend, his flamboyantly pink and flowered haori billowing like a cloak in the wind. To keep his straw hat perched on his head, Shunsui held it down with his fingers, a lock of brown hair unfurling in front of his rugged face.

"I'm fine, really," Ukitake replied as the two of them stood side by side, staring out over the lake.

"So what's troubling you?" Kyoraku remarked, as if ignoring his friend's response. Ukitake looked abashed for a moment before shaking his head and allowing a thin smile to crease his face.

"Nothing gets past you Kyoraku," the white haired captain said, apparently flattering Shunsui. "Is it strange of me to feel like this after the betrayal and the hurt I have inflicted on one of our strongest allies?" Shunsui remained silent. "For the first time in just over two years we are experiencing a time of unprecedented peace. Hollow sightings are at an all time low and the most dangerous threat the Soul Society has ever seen is powerlessly locked eight floors below ground level. Yet, this sadness won't lift from my chest," Ukitake whispered, a flicker of sadness gleaming his eyes.

"What happened to Ichigo-kun wasn't your fault," Kyoraku reminded him. "After Ginjou's assault on the Seireitei and disappearance, the Central 46 were always going to put a stranglehold on the next Substitute Shinigami," Shunsui said.

"Then there should not have been another. I knew what I was getting him into when I handed him that badge after he had done us a service, out of the goodness of his own soul. Even worse, I left him to fall into Ginjou's hands when he saved us from the brink of oblivion," Ukitake muttered, linking his fingers together over the side of the woodwork.

"Without his help we would never have rooted out Ginjou. Just think, had he found someone weaker than Ichigo-kun, he would have taken their powers and used it to continue killing Shinigami. We were in the wrong yes, but it was not your doing. You know that most of us were against the surveillance of the boy, especially young Miss Kuchiki," Kyoraku chortled to himself, "I can still picture Byakuya's face when she disobeyed your order." The two of them had a hearty chuckle at that.

"I know you're right. I should just enjoy this prosperity while it lasts," Ukitake smiled warmly before Kyoraku invited him over to his barracks for some sake. At the same time, Kiyone and Sentaro stepped into the Dangai. All about them, the churning, throbbing purple walls moved violently about. Their captain had been right, there were already some Shinigami hard at work. They split up and Kiyone ventured over to one of the men inspecting the reishi particles in the air.

"Anything unusual?" She asked, her soft brown hair a darker black in the dim light of the cavernous, oozing tunnel.

"Nothing, the Kototsu is gradually returning but Aizen really did a number on it," the Shinigami explained, examining the air. "We could be without the cleaner for some time yet. Unless of course the Research and Development department can get off their lazy asses and do something," the man scoffed. Kiyone nodded sternly before she heard Sentaro calling her over loudly.

"Oi! Get your scrawny butt over here! Something's going on with the Koryu current!" Sentaro yelled and Kiyone darted over, instructing the others to follow her as she went. They watched the thriving, sludge like walls shift and move like normal. Kiyone was about to open her mouth when she stopped, her eyes bulging in surprise as the walls began to slow down, rapidly. Then, without warning, the flowing rows ceased altogether. "What the hell is going on?" Sentaro yelped.

"This shouldn't be happening, the Koryu can only be stopped using Kaikyo Kotei!" A Shinigami called out from the back of the group. Then, they all heard it. Behind them, they could hear someone approaching them from deep within the tunnel's depths. Kiyone went for her zanpakuto, the weapon hanging loosely on her hip. Then at last they saw the source of the footsteps. Through the darkness appeared a figure garbed completely in pearly white clothes. From the distance they appeared almost angelic until they got closer and the Shinigami realised the face bore an opaque black mask. A sudden and strange terror struck Kiyone and she felt her hand go stiff and her fingers tense.

"Do you know why the Koryu has stopped?" Sentaro snapped, taking a dangerous step forwards. The ghostly figure tilted his head. He was wearing a full body gown that went down to his knees and from there he bore white suit trousers with thin white shoes. A blue strap ran across his chest from shoulder down to waist. The figure seemed to be observing the group of quaking Shinigami, Sentaro drawing his sword, growling nastily. "Bastard!"

"Sentaro, you _idiot_!" Kiyone cried as the third seat dashed at the figure. The cloaked man seemed to lean towards his shoulder, muttering something in a muffled voice.

"None of these are the Special War Potentials...," he mumbled before Sentaro was upon him, whipping his sword up to the man's neck. The other Shinigami had appeared around him now as well, ready to take him into custody. "Submit," the figure whispered, "or die."

Sentaro snapped at him, edging his sword ever closer to the man's throat.

"Was that a threat? You want to say that to the captains?" Sentaro snarled menacingly, clasping his other hand on the rattling hilt of his katana. However, whether this new arrival was unfazed or not was impossible to tell for he kept his mask on. His faceless visage was unnerving and Kiyone took a meek step backwards, shaking a little. Though she had a sword in her grip, she gawped at him, as though he were a holy reaper, his skeletal white clothes in stark contrast to the dank, darkness of the Dangai Precipice World.

"I will be communing with your captains at a later date. For now though, consider my offer," the man raised a hand and the Shinigami all flinched, Sentaro's eyes twitched as he bit his tongue, lifting his sword by his side. "You have four seconds to do so." However, his request was answered as Sentaro ran at him, bringing his sword down in a speedy flash. The white garbed man merely stood there as Sentaro had his side blasted away in a splatter of blood. Kiyone watched in quivering horror as the third seat hit the floor, his body splintered and broken. She turned warily, her neck creaking, back to the man in white, his hand merely up by the side of his head as if he were wielding a gun, though she had not seen him draw any kind of a weapon.

"Third seat Kotsubaki!" Cried one of the Shinigami, the others flailing about as they caught sight of the lifeless body on the floor, fading away into the blackness. Screaming, they all rushed at the man, drawing their swords in a storm of clattering metal. Kiyone found herself sobbing, her shoulders hunches over Sentaro's body.

"_You idiot...you idiot...!_" She cried, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Suddenly there was a colossal spark of blue light and the bodies of her comrades rained down around her in a sea of blood, the white cloaked man studying her from where he stood, the Shinigami hitting the floor in a concession of sickly thuds. Through the bloodied mist, the figure began to advance on the young Shinigami, Kiyone clambering to her feet, clutching her sword in her hands. The man lifted his hand to her face and she stood, entranced.

"Your body will serve as a message to these villainous Shinigami," the man hissed behind his mask, Kiyone's knees buckling. "Prepare for the end," he said and the last thing Kiyone saw before the blast of icy blue light was a pentacle attached to a silver, brittle chain.

* * *

Ichigo bounded from a rooftop, his shihakusho blustering in the wind. The blistering weather had kept up after all and he took it all in, the gale brushing his face and rustling his hair. Never had it been like this during his time as a Substitute Shinigami. Ever since he had bested Ginjou there had been nothing going on. However, he was unnerved. The man he had met at the graveyard preyed on his mind and he sighed, landing heavily on a nearby telephone pole. His words reverberated about in the boy's mind.

"_I suppose you're too young to know what war is...but you will do,_"

Ichigo cursed. Was that a threat? Staring out across the peaceful town, the boy closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, sensing the spiritual pressures about him. Blue flickers of fire lit up in the caverns of his mind. There was everyone; Orihime was with Tatsuki, Chad and Uryu were in their respective houses. Everyone who had even the tiniest bit of reiatsu he could tell exactly where they were. Certainly nothing was out of the ordinary in Karakura Town today. Yet there was a chill running down Ichigo's spine. Somewhere, _something_ was amiss.

In the end he gave up and floated back down to the ground, landing neatly on the road below. He just couldn't shake the mysterious man's words from his mind. Then, he saw the spirit, wandering lonely, looking about him. Ichigo called out to him.

"Yo!" The boy said, the spirit looking up at him. It was a middle aged man, bespectacled and with a crop of light brown hair. From its chest, a chain protruded, barely worn. This one had only just died. Maybe even a few minutes ago. The thought depressed Ichigo. It was odd, but he spent so much time around the dead he figured he would have gotten used to the idea by now, especially seeing as he knew where they went afterwards. No, maybe that was the reason he was feeling bad. Quickly he shook himself down, immediately wondering why he thought such thoughts. "What happened to you?" Ichigo asked, resting his colossal zanpakuto on his shoulder.

The spirit seemed shaken up, his eyes bulging and snaking about their surroundings.

"I...I was...I was just sitting in the park...when...when someone must have stabbed me, that's all I remember feeling was the cold plunge and splitting pain for about three seconds...no, maybe it was two? All I remember is I saw the attacker and-," Ichigo grabbed the spirit by the arms and stared into his face.

"Do you remember the guy? Where is he?" Ichigo exclaimed but the spirit had stiffened. Ichigo clicked his fingers. "Hello?" The spirit raised his finger suddenly and shrieked.

"He-he's right there, behind you!" The ghost wailed, Ichigo looking over his shoulder.

"What th-?" He began, only to be smacked into a wall by an immense weapon, a claymore in fact, shimmering in the sunlight. Ichigo staggered out of the rubble, the dust and debris seeping out around him as he clutched his head, blood staining the fringe of his hair. As the smoke cleared, he saw his attacker and his eyes widened in horror as Ginjou Kugo stood in front of him, a malicious smile on his face, his black locks curling and hanging down over his eyes.


	3. Loading to Live

****What's up ladies and gentlemen? Here is the third chapter of Honour of the StarCross! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed last time :) Please, if you enjoy the story, drop me a review, I appreciate it! Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Loading to Live**

Ichigo swung out, deflecting the emerald green blast from the edge of Kugo's sword. The attack span off into the sky and detonated, a ball of reiatsu and smoke swallowing up the clouds. Kugo charged, Ichigo bounding backwards to give himself time to whip his great sword downwards, the two blades clashing with an almighty bang. Ichigo forced his weapon towards the gravel road, sparks spurting out between them. He felt a bead of sweat trickle down his forward and cursed as Kugo roared, a strange, inhuman cry and flung the orange haired boy up into the air. Ichigo flipped over and stuck his foot down, skidding to a halt and thrusting his blade out beside him.

"_What the hell is this? Is this some trick?_" Ichigo thought to himself, cursing as Ginjou pounced, springing upwards, the fizzing green light propelling him ever higher upwards into the sky. Ichigo flung his sword forwards, Ginjou bounding over him and locking blades with the boy. "What's going on? Who are you?" Ichigo said, gritting his teeth as he pushed swords with his foe. Ginjou opened his mouth and roared again, his hair flying backwards as his spiritual pressure rocketed, an unusual blue aura coating his figure. Ichigo braced himself against it, the force of the power causing his shihakusho to flail and flap about him, his sleeves falling down to reveal his black bands in the shape of an 'X' around his arms.

Ichigo grabbed the hilt of his sword with his other hand and swung in a wide arc towards the houses far below, cutting through the field of reiatsu with a forceful thrust. The air suddenly still, Ginjou darted towards him, batting him aside with his enormous Cross of Scaffold. Ichigo looked up through the flashing green rays of light as Ginjou wielded his sword above his head, spinning it around and around before unleashing a great wave of energy towards the boy. Leering, Ichigo held his zanpakuto out behind him with one hand, the air tightening, sucking and collecting on the edge of his blade.

"All right then, guess it can't be helped...," Ichigo muttered as a wall of blue energy thrashed into life on the sharp of his sword. Whirling it about him, Ichigo launched his blast towards the oncoming green light and they entangled in mid air before collapsing in an explosion that rippled across the town. Bursting through the smoke, Ichigo swiped with his sword only for Ginjou to be above him, a silhouette on the burning sun. Spinning around, Ginjou clipped Ichigo with his foot and sent the boy spiralling down towards the ground. Before he hit a building, Ichigo caught his footing and came to a stop gradually, staring up at Ginjou. All of a sudden, he realised the man was chuckling away to himself, his shoulders jerking up and down before he threw his head back, his black mane of shaggy hair rolling down his neck.

"What's wrong?" The man called out. Ichigo narrowed his eyes. That did not sound like Kugo's voice. "Something creeping you out, _Kurosaki_?" Ichigo vanished, reappearing on the same level with the man. Raising his sword, he could feel the rattling of the hilt beneath his hands and he tightened his grip. The dust from their last attack continued to spiral daintily around them, forming an arena of sorts. Ginjou was gone. Ichigo's eyes widened, he had only just noticed. Had he been daydreaming? Snapping his neck round sharply, he twisted and pivoted on his heel, hauling Zangetsu over his shoulder to counter Ginjou but his balance was thrown off. Their blades connected and he was flung into a building, his back slamming onto the corner and throwing him off again. Flicking his hair from his eye, Ichigo wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked up, Ginjou standing hunched over, still sniggering.

"Tell me who you are!" Ichigo roared and the man threw up his head, revealing his face fully for the first time. Ichigo gasped. It was Kugo all right, but certain things were different about him. His eyes were blank and a piercing ice blue, trickles of reiatsu drifting from them like licking flames and upon his forehead was a shimmering five pointed blue star. "What on earth...," Ichigo began but Ginjou had already began blistering towards him, his sword out by his side. Ichigo hoisted his own up in time and they clashed weapons once more, Ichigo grunting beneath the weight. Finally he twisted his sword and brought it round, unleashing a blue blast of light into Ginjou's face, the man crying out before disappearing into the energy wave. Ichigo darted backwards.

"I don't know what's going on, but I defeated you once and I can do it again," Ichigo growled, staring into the dust. Finally, the smoke tore away in a twisting whirling, Kugo standing with his jacket ripped apart, burn marks scorching his body. The blue light upon his forehead gleamed and Ichigo covered his eyes, Kugo rocketing towards him. The two of them clashed again and again, golden sparks flying wildly as Ichigo kicked away, attempting to make sense of the situation. "He should be dead...I don't understand. What's that marking on his forehead?" Ichigo ducked as Ginjou swung out, severing a telephone pole in half, sparks of electricity zipping down the wires strung up about the town.

"Graaah!" Ginjou growled, stabbing forwards, Ichigo weaving out of the way, back and forth, his orange hair flicking about in front of his face as he leaned backwards before jabbing with his own weapon. Ginjou grabbed it with his bare hand, warm, red blood running down the metal. Ichigo gawped at him before returning to the battle and cracking his head into Ginjou's chest, the enemy spluttering as Ichigo wrenched his sword from the man's hand. "Heh...you've changed, Kurosaki. You've grown, even since our last battle. You're willing to fight harder, to fight better. But...that won't save you this time!" Ginjou said, his voice strangely echoing.

"You can't win Ginjou. I'm not afraid to strike you down again," Ichigo said simply, the two of staring down at one another in the sky. "Maybe you should just tell me what's going on here?" However, Ginjou lifted his weapon in front of him instead and the blue aura intensified, his blank eyes staring into Ichigo's soul. Droplets of light like rain began to collect around his body and he cried out as his clothes began to distort and morph before he vanished into a pillar of blue reiatsu. Ichigo took a step back and increased his grip.

"Bankai," Ginjou's voice resonated from within the tower and it was suddenly slashed in two revealing the man standing a plume of light, his white hair coiling about his cheeks, his eyes remaining a deathly blue. As before, he bore his prominent exoskeleton and regal rims of rose fur before spreading his lips in a large grin. Ichigo gripped his sword and raised it, his reflection glittering back at him as the pounding wave of light died down. Ichigo readied himself. Studying his opponent, he was fairly certain he would not have to use his own last resort, at least not yet anyway. Suddenly, Ginjou flung himself at the boy and they locked swords, twisting and turning before cutting through the air. Ichigo disappeared with a crackle, skidding into place in the air before lunging at Kugo.

"Ginjou! _Ginjou_! Why won't you answer me?" Ichigo scowled as Kugo spun over in midair, batting Ichigo aside. The boy tumbled towards earth before ramming his zanpakuto into the side of a building to anchor himself down. As he looked up, Ginjou raised his sword into the air, a pink ball whirring into life atop the tip. Cursing, Ichigo sped towards him, the light coating the once blue sky in a scarlet hue. Holding his sword out behind him, Ichigo roared, his hair streaming around him as a piercing blue light ebbed and flowed into life on his sword. With a hefty plunge, Ginjou fired the cannon of energy towards Ichigo, the boy striking it with his sword. The blue light swallowed Ginjou's blast before jetting off in all directions, Ichigo covering his brow as the sky lit up in a number of explosions.

"Stop this now Ginjou, you'll devastate the town!" Ichigo cried, speeding towards his foe.

"So what?" Ginjou replied, his voice rattling and eerie. Ichigo leapt upwards and brought his sword crashing down in a flurry of sparks and twisted metal, Ginjou casting him aside. Ichigo was panting now and he reached up to his hilt, clasping it with both hands now. Very soon he realised he would have to use his Bankai. Perhaps he could try and draw them away from the civilised area. Then, as his brown eyes fluttered upwards, he realised Ginjou was aiming his sword at him once more. The scarlet light began to swirl inwards and Ichigo opened his mouth to cry when all of a sudden the blue star on Ginjou's forehead pulsed.

"_Now what?_" Ichigo thought, staring at the man as the light died down before vanishing altogether. Then, in a sudden flash, the blue star disappeared and Ginjou fell from the sky, his Bankai unravelling around him to reveal his original attire. Ichigo sped down and landed heavily on the ground, the man lying on his back, a pained expression on his face. The orange haired boy eyed him suspiciously when, suddenly, Ginjou sat up. The man rubbed his face tiredly before realising where he was.

"Wh...," he stammered, Ichigo's eyes wide as the colour and life returned to Ginjou's own eyes. "Where...?" He caught sight of Ichigo, the boy perplexed and watching him with every ounce of his attention. "I-Ichigo! What are you doing here? W-...what am I doing here?" Folding his arms, Ichigo decided he would help the man up.

"I'm wondering that myself," he said suspiciously, not taking his eyes off of Ginjou. Then, out of nowhere, a man was standing at the end of the road. Ichigo stopped as Kugo climbed to his feet and the two of them turned, watching the figure approach them gradually. The figure was wearing a light blue trench coat that was zipped up and reached his shins. He bore a strange hood on his head that barely revealed any of his face and what little it did was mainly covered in a mess of long strands of bright blonde hair. As he walked towards them, the trees seemed to blow loosely on his passing. The air was quiet and not even a bird whispered a song. Ichigo was staring at him, wondering how he had managed to sneak up on them like that. Finally, a few feet away from them, the strange man came to a halt. His face concealed, he began to talk in a smooth, almost angelic voice that was just as pronounced as it was soft.

"Interesting, so the Erwecken(_awaken_) was a success," the man muttered, casually gazing at the two of them through cold, heartlessly grey eyes. Ichigo and Ginjou stood shoulder to shoulder, strangely reminiscent of a time past gone and scowled nastily at the individual who was now reaching into his pocket. At last, with spindly fingers he retrieved an alien object, gold and round with a five pronged star on it. It fit into the palm of his hand and he held it up to them, strange scarlet sparks occasionally bursting from it. "Thank you for your Bankai, Ginjou Kugo. We knew you possessed one, but you had to be alive to use it. Luckily, everything proceeded according to plan," the man explained coolly. Ginjou shook his head.

"W-w...just tell me what's going on, who the hell are you?" the former Substitute Shinigami barked angrily, yet his voice was quivering and he himself was stuttering his voices. His fist was clenched and shaking.

"You don't need to know. However," the man's thin eyes found Ichigo at last. The boy stood with his wide blade by his side. A wry grin spread across the hooded man's face. "You are of utmost importance. Please, remain still for the time being. There is no need for you to die. Not yet anyway," the blonde man whispered but Ichigo grabbed his weapon and moved to engage him.

"Just tell us who the hell yo-," Ichigo began only to suddenly find a burning arrow of blue light rammed through his foot, locking him to the ground. Then, he felt the blood and he shrieked in sudden agony, collapsing to one knee and cradling his foot. Ginjou looked down, awestruck. He had not seen the man move, just what had he done. Then, he noticed him put the medallion back in his pocket. Turning away from them, the man began to walk away when he stopped fast and gazed back lazily over his shoulder, Ichigo still cursing, the arrow wedged straight through the ridge of his foot.

"Ginjou," the man breathed, Ginjou staring up at him. "You lost. We demand you pay the ultimate price," the man said. Kugo stopped fast.

"W-...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Ginjou barked suddenly, his eyes bulging. "When did I lose? What did I lose? I don't understand what's going on!" Suddenly, he cried out as a burning light appeared on his head, the five pronged cross returning, spiralling into life. Squirming in pain, the man grappled with his forehead, the cross of light searing his fingers with every touch. Then, the blonde haired man turned and revealed from within his sleeve a Quincy cross, dangling from a silver chain. Ichigo choked and Ginjou stared at it in horror as the man merely flicked his wrist nonchalantly, blasting Kugo square in the chest with an arrow.

"His Saketsu(_Binding Chain_) and Hakusui(_Soul Sleep_)!" Ichigo spluttered but the blonde haired man merely looked on with an amused grin.

"No. His heart," the man said simply. Suddenly, Ginjou's shirt began to glow a dim blue and he whipped it off, revealing a shimmering five pronged star on the centre of his chest. He began to sweat as the light around him shot through the floor, illuminating the surrounding area. His gaze found Ichigo and he tried to move only to discover he was rooted to the spot by an unknown force.

"Hey, Ichigo...," he mumbled, his hand on his heart as the aura intensified. "What's going on? What's happening to me?" As Ichigo watched helplessly, the man began to glow. His eyes, his mouth, his skin, even his bones were being lit up by the blue light. Ichigo stared at him, a strange and terrible feeling reeling around inside of him. This man was once an enemy...but now, to see him with those eyes...Ginjou was pleading with him. "Hey...Ichigo..., I..." Ginjou began but suddenly the light shot upwards and he screamed, blue flames burning from within his throat, his eyes also aflame.

"GINJOU!" Ichigo screamed, attempting to rip his foot free from the arrow. At last, with a sickening splatter and ripping sound, he tore away and went for the former Substitute. However he rebounded off of the blue aura and staggered backwards, wincing every time he moved his foot. "What have you done?" Ichigo roared to the man watching from the sidelines. The intense blue flame flickered and danced on his pale cheeks before finally, it dissipated just as fast as it had appeared and a lifeless Ginjou crumpled to the floor like a rag doll. Ichigo dashed towards him and fell to his knees, holding the man's head from the ground.

"Interesting...you care for him like a comrade, yet he was your enemy," the silky smooth voice was callous and laced with malice. Ichigo stared up at him, the man holding his Quincy cross out. It shimmered blue for just a second before returning to its former state.

"What have you done to him?" Ichigo said foully, staring down at the man. Ginjou was pale, though his heart continued to beat. His eyes were blank, though still human. Now though there was no colour to them at all. His irises were grey and he seemed to be staring at Ichigo. The man towered over them both, pocketing his Quincy cross. Merely sighing, he turned away from the two of them and Ichigo lowered Ginjou's shell to the ground before standing to his feet. "Challenge me now. Face to face. I know you were manipulating Ginjou's movements. You say you have taken his Bankai as well? I don't have any idea what is going on here but I won't just let you walk away!" Ichigo roared, readying himself as he placed his hands on his weapon.

"Oh don't worry, we will meet again. You can count on that, Ichigo Kurosaki," the blonde haired man smirked beneath his hood. Turning, he lifted his Quincy cross once more.

"So...the blue reishi arrow, the pendant and the five pronged star...you really are a Quincy," Ichigo said darkly. The man's eyes fell to him and he dangled the chain in front of him.

"No. I am so much more than a Quincy. I am a member of The Vandenreich. The end is near, Shinigami," and with that, the man threw his Quincy cross to the ground before being surrounded by an immense pillar of blue fire, Ichigo taken aback as it almost torched him completely. He covered Ginjou's withered body as the flames whipped about each other, licking the very air they breathed before finally disappearing into nothingness. Turning, a very worn out Ichigo dropped to the floor, his wrecked foot soaking in crimson. With that, he blacked out just before he hit the pavement.


	4. The Last Quincy

****What's up ladies and gentlemen, here we have the fourth chapter of my fic! I'd like to thank fuzzibunniez and Haddrell for their continued support. Please, drop me a review, it's greatly appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**The Last Quincy**

Ichigo could feel the warmth of Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka on his bloodied foot as she crouched down beside him, her hands hovering over the wound. Gradually, beneath the disc of orange light, the blood began to dry up and vanish, the hole in the ridge of his foot closing up completely, bones and tissue alike. Orihime's hairpin collected itself in her hand in a multitude of blue sparks before she pinned it back onto the front of her shirt.

"It was a completely clean stab...was it a zanpakuto?" Inoue wondered, brushing some of the folds of her thick hair aside as she stood to her feet, her grey eyes wandering where the wound once was. As she said this however, Uryu Ishida cleared his throat from the side of the room, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"I wouldn't think so. The wound appeared burned around the edges, like a chainsaw of cutting reishi had drove itself through him, burning away not only his human body, but his spirit as well. Only one kind of fighter deals an attack such as this," Ishida explained, staring intently at Ichigo, the orange haired boy hanging his head as he sat perched on his bed. His fingers were interlocked with one another, fumbling about awkwardly before he looked up, his brown eyes gazing softly around the room. Chad was towering against the wardrobe, his hulking arms crossed over his chest, his mess of brown hair hanging over his eyes. Orihime found herself staring longingly out of the bedroom window now while Ishida watched Ichigo.

"Quincy," Ichigo replied simply. Inoue gasped a little, covering her mouth with her hand. She looked up at Ishida, the boy's darkened brow furrowed. No one moved. Instead, Chad inclined his head to look at the unconscious body of Ginjou Kugo, lying on Ichigo's bed, the boy sitting perched at its feet. Chad narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"_Could it really be the Quincy? After so many years, where have they come from?_" He thought to himself. "Uryu...you have the most knowledge when it comes to Quincy. What do you think?" Chad asked. Uryu cupped his chin with his hand and sighed before flicking some renegade hair from his glasses.

"It's hard to say. You say Kugo was being controlled, Kurosaki? How can we trust what he says?" Uryu said, Ichigo casting a quick glance over Ginjou. The man was lying still, his chest occasionally rising and falling rhythmically. His skin had been slightly drained of its colour, leaving him with a dull grey hue and his hair was brittle and straw like.

"Take a look for yourself," Ichigo pointed a thumb over his shoulder lazily. "Not only that, but the man had a Quincy cross, a little bit like your pendant. And Ginjou had a blue five pronged star on his forehead. All of this seems to be pointing in one direct-," Ichigo continued, only for Uryu to slam his hand down on the desk, rattling the pens and pencils strewn about on it. Orihime winced and Ichigo looked up, a wide expression in his eyes.

"We need more _evidence_," Ishida said, but his voice faltered.

"Ishida-kun...," Orihime whispered, clutching her hands to her chest. Uryu collected himself and straightened up, running his fingers through his hair. Finally, he managed to force a weak smile at Inoue, the girl watching him through worried eyes.

"Forgive me, Inoue-san. I've been under a lot of pressure recently, what with my father not being around the hospital. You understand too, right, Kurosaki?" Uryu asked. Ichigo merely nodded. It was true. Isshin had vanished as well. The last Ichigo had known, the black haired man had made plans to visit his wife's grave the night before the anniversary of her death before disappearing from the household completely.

"So what's the plan?" Chad asked.

"We have no idea what we're up against," Uryu said, Ichigo wanting to protest. Luckily, he decided against it and shrank away, kicking back on his bed again. "I say we get some answers. We should take Ginjou's body to the Urahara shoten and try and find out some more," Ishida said.

"Funny, I wouldn't have said 'Urahara' and 'answers' were really synonymous," Ichigo mused, Uryu shooting him a dark look from behind his glasses. Grumbling, Ichigo stood up, the bed springs creaking beneath him as he rubbed the back of his neck. Chad strolled forwards and gently lifted Ginjou up onto his back, Orihime leading the way out of the house. As they reached the door, Ichigo called to his sisters, instructing them to be in bed by the time he got back. There was some retort from Karin about 'not being a kid anymore' but Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"You so _are_ a kid!" Ichigo barked, Uryu shuffling past him.

"So are you, even more so...," he muttered awkwardly, a vein throbbing on Ichigo's forehead. Ichigo scoffed as they left the house, the boy closing the door behind them. The sky was darkening quickly, the last remnants of the daytime being drowned out by the shadows. The stars were passing by overhead and beginning to fill up the once blue blanket that lay above.

"Hey, Ishida," Ichigo said, the group stopping as Uryu looked back a little, his eyes obscured by the glimmer of the unveiled moon.

"Yes?"

"The guy said he was a part of The Vandenreich. Does that mean anything to you?" Ichigo asked. They all paused for a moment, every eye on Ishida. Finally, he span round to Ichigo and shrugged.

"I've never heard of them," he said simply, Ichigo narrowing his eyes before pointing forwards.

"All right then," he muttered before they began the trip to make their way into the centre of town. The air was thick and warm from all the recent heat and they wore simple shirts that blew in what tiny breeze there was. Overhead, phone lines trailed innocently from one telephone pole to the next, the trees swaying and occasionally dropping a leaf from their lofty heights. As the group sauntered quietly into the midst of Karakura Town, they found themselves blissfully unaware of the figure stalking them in the darkness.

They walked, their footsteps drowning out the clipping sound of the man's pristine boots on the gravel road. It was near impossible to see him through the wall of darkness anyway as he was tightly wrapped up in a jet black cloak, his face concealed by a loose hood. Urahara's shop eventually came into view, like a timid hut with burning bright eyes in the night air. The group entered, Urahara waiting for them by the door, staring up into the cloudless sky, the stars glittering down at the inhabitants of the slumbering town. Kisuke eyed Chad cautiously, Kugo Ginjou slumped over his shoulders. Ichigo stopped in front of the man, Urahara in his nightwear, his green haori resting simply over a white shihakusho.

"I would say to what do I owe the pleasure of such a late visit...," Urahara mumbled, his green eyes finding Ginjou's lifeless face, "...but I'm not entirely sure it's much of a pleasure."

"We're very sorry Urahara-san," Inoue apologised, Ichigo stepping up to him. The man's arms were tucked inside the gaping sleeves of his shihakusho and he looked at the boy tiredly through the tufts of blonde hair.

"We need to talk to you. We need your help," Ichigo explained stiffly. Kisuke nodded grimly before taking a sweeping look at the vast courtyard stretching out in front of his shop. His eyes gleamed in the moonlight and then he gestured for them to go inside. Turning, he stooped beneath the doorway, only to stop fast and look over his shoulder. Uryu was standing, his head facing straight down the darkest of allies, his ears perked like a dog on alert.

"Do you sense it too?" Urahara asked. Uryu was quiet. The man smiled. "We are being watched. Come, Ishida-san, get inside," Kisuke suggested. Nodding, Uryu stepped into the wooden building before the shopkeeper closed the door behind them with a click. Returning moments later with some steaming cups, Kisuke set them down on their usual table before joining the others, sitting himself down on a cushion. Kugo was laid out gently on the floor and covered with a blanket, as though he were just asleep.

Time passed for a minute as they all sipped their drinks, though they were still scolding and Ichigo finally set his down. Urahara cupped his with his hands before sighing heavily and looking up at them, their expectant faces lit up by the flickering candlelight in the room.

"So, what can I do for you all?" Kisuke said openly.

"Urahara-san...I don't know where to begin really," Ichigo said stupidly after hesitating. "Ginjou came back to life! I was attacked by a Quincy an-," he began but Urahara interrupted him almost immediately, sipping his drink, his eyes peering mysteriously over the rim of the cup.

"A _Quincy_ you say? Interesting. Can you describe the attacker at all?" Kisuke asked coolly, Ichigo thinking back.

"A lot of his face was obscured, he was wearing a hood. However, he had long, blonde hair and a Quincy cross of his own. He said something about being a part of a group called The Vandenreich," Ichigo explained, Urahara listening closely. "Then he did something to Ginjou and that was that, he ended up like that."

"Ichigo said something about Ginjou was being 'controlled'," Chad piped up, his gaze falling on the comatose figure of the former Substitute Shinigami. Urahara looked helplessly over at Ichigo.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well, when he was fighting me he gave off a blue aura, which I thought was strange because Ginjou's reiatsu was usually green, or red in his Bankai. Not only that, but his eyes were a fiery, ice blue and there was a shining star on his forehead," Ichigo explained, for what felt to him like the hundredth time.

"That sounds like the Quincy technique 'Erwecken'-

"Yes, that's what he called it!" Ichigo chimed.

-it hasn't been used in some time though," Urahara carried on. "Back when the Quincy were in full force, if a human had recently passed on, a Quincy could use Erwecken to stimulate the reishi and temporarily bring them back to life, usually to have their last goodbyes if their deaths were untimely or abrupt. However, to be used in a manner suited for fighting...and to control the revived spirit like a host is highly unorthodox, it goes against everything the Quincy stand for."

"The man seemed to be speaking through Ginjou, directly at me. Not only that, but when Ginjou was released from the spell, he had no idea where he was," Ichigo said. A pang of shock crossed over Urahara's face and he stood to his feet, gliding about the room before kneeling down beside Ginjou's body.

"Of course! Why didn't I question it the moment I saw you?" Kisuke muttered, scratching the stubble on his chin. "Why is Kugo's body still with us? Why is it still in a corporeal form? If they had released him from Erwecken, it is the same as letting him move on. So why is it still here? How is it that they have kept him alive, and why?" Urahara was speaking to himself now, studying the body relentlessly, running smooth fingers over Ginjou's forehead where the star had been, checking the man's monotone eyes.

"That's what we would like to know," Uryu said, sipping warily at his drink, his eyes flicking to the windows. Ichigo looked up, raising his eyebrows.

"Something wrong, Ishida?"

Uryu shook his head and carried on drinking. Urahara was busying himself with Ginjou's body now, observing it and studying it, drawing up some notes and scribbling things down hurriedly. Unexpectedly, Orihime yawned loudly and then covered her mouth, her eyes wide in shock as she began to apologise profusely to Urahara. However, the man merely smiled warmly.

"Ah, you must be tired. What with all this going on, it can't be easy on you. Don't worry, you all go home and leave Ginjou with me. I'll discover something here. I'll be in touch, not just with you, but with the Soul Society as well and attempt to alert them of something..._anything_, that might be about to happen," Urahara suggested, noticing their grateful expressions. They all clambered to their feet groggily and Kisuke showed them towards the door, wrapping a shawl around Inoue's shoulders as they stepped out into the brutally cold night air.

"Oh, Miss Inoue, one more thing," Urahara said quickly as they began to walk away. "Could you return tomorrow? If I have discovered nothing else I would like to test whether or not your Shun Shun Rikka can restore Ginjou to his previous state," the man explained. Orihime nodded happily, glad to be of help. With that, the man waved them off and, with another look around, closed the door to return to his studies by candlelight.

* * *

"It appears Third Seat Kotetsu was able to make it to the edge of the Dangai before collapsing, Sir. She was pronounced dead before even reaching the 4th Division barracks," the messenger said, blunt and to the point. "Emergency aid was requested for the rest of the division members, but none survived. At the moment, the precise cause of death is unknown but the 2nd and 9th Divisions have been ordered to scout the area for possible attackers, both in and outside of the Dangai." The messenger waited for dismissal.

Ukitake stood with his back to him in the darkness, his white hair hanging softly by his side. His fingers twitched. At last, unmoving, he spoke.

"Understood. You may go," he whispered, his voice hoarse. Finally, after a moment, Jushiro stepped outside and rested his hands on the wooden railings, staring down at his own reflection in the rippling, serene pond. This time, there were no fish. No glittering scales. Only his own, trembling face. He gripped the railings and suddenly doubled over, coughing violently, blood dribbling down his chin.

"Jushiro," Kyoraku was behind him once more, a hand resting comfortingly on the man's shoulder. Ukitake smiled at him with unspoken thanks. However he found that he could not look at him for long, returning his gaze to the peaceful tranquility of the Seireitei that towered all around them.

"Who does it, Kyoraku? Who has the heart within them to murder an innocent young girl?" Ukitake breathed. Beneath his hat, Kyoraku was struck with a desolate expression. For the first time in his life, Shunsui Kyoraku had no answer to give. Suddenly, a member of the 2nd Division appeared by their side in a flash of dust, their foot slamming down onto the floor as they knelt before the senior captains.

"Captain Ukitake! The assailant has been found but is extremely volatile! Please, assemble outside the 1st Division barracks!" The man cried, the two following him towards the gigantic, imposing gates. Upon them, the symbol of the division was painted on with a great black ink and towers of authority lined the walls, guarding the colossal temple like division hall where the Captain Commander would usually sit and observe the Seireitei in its full as the sun dipped behind the array of mountains. Now though, the gates were covered in blood.

"You've nowhere to run," Soi Fon, Captain of the 2nd Division snapped, holding her zanpakuto horizontally out in front of her. Her black hair was short and cropped, spiking out to the sides with some of it lengthened and dropping down her cheeks. Ukitake landed neatly on the ground beside her, stepping up to the captain who glanced momentarily up at him. "This is the man responsible for your losses, Captain Ukitake."

Jushiro looked forwards towards the gates, a tall, slender man dressed in a white cloak, his face concealed by a black mask, held a Shinigami by the throat, dangling him above the corpses of his comrades. Severed limbs lay scattered amongst the blood soaked ground and Ukitake clenched his fist in anger.

"Stop this! You've caused enough pain already!" Jushiro pleaded. The man appeared to look over at them before a blue light erupted from somewhere on his person, slicing his once squirming captive in half. Soi Fon bared her fangs. Turning on the spot, the man held up his Quincy cross for all to see, the sunlight reflecting off of it, gleaming brightly. The Shinigami gasped, Ukitake's eyes widening, Shunsui tipping his hat up to get a better view of the situation. The Vizard captains were also present, Shinji Hirako gritting his teeth at the sight of the pendant dangling from the chain.

"It can't be...," Ukitake murmured.

"This is just the beginning, vile reapers," the masked man said in his muffled voice. "Come the Dawn, you will long for the shrieks of your brothers and sisters to be silenced, to know they have been put out of their miseries...permanently." At last however, a tremour ran through the floorboards. Ukitake turned, craning his neck to see Shigekuni Genryuusai Yamamoto stride towards them, Chojiro Sasakibe behind him. The old captain only had one arm now, but still it gripped his walking stick with pride and an ever overflowing power. Upon sight of the death, the tremor turned into a quake of reiatsu that shook the foundations of the Seireitei, Yamamoto's lengthy white beard flailing about, one of his eyes open.

"Your name, intruder," he demanded with just a quiet command. The man stopped for a moment, lowering his pendant to his side.

"Ryuken Ishida. The last Quincy before The Vandenreich," he growled and with that, he threw his cross to the ground, the metal igniting with a scream, the pillar of blue reiatsu swallowing the man up and taking him away, Soi Fon covering her eyes with her arm as the light spewed out, spiralling around them before disappearing completely, leaving nothing but a trail of smoke in its wake.


	5. The Gambit

****What's up ladies and gentlemen, it's good to have you back again for the 5th chapter of the fic. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and please, continue to show me your support! Also, I know the translation later on in the chapter is a little dodgy, but I thought it looked cool xD enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**The Gambit**

Ichigo and the others left Urahara's shop, closing the door with a click and turned, facing into the blank blackness of the night. The air was bitter and cold and whipped about them, turning their skin to ice. In the chill, their eyes were the colour of ash and their hair blew listlessly. They had left with no answers. Ginjou remained in the care of Kisuke, the man likely to be pondering over him all night long, until the morning was born.

"What do we do now?" Orihime asked over the howl of the wind, her orange hair twisting and streaming about her round face. Ichigo glanced at Uryu, the boy rearranging his glasses.

"We return to our daily lives," Ishida said simply. However, Ichigo noticed a vague sadness lacing the boy's eyes. Pushing his wayward bang from his pale face, Ishida stared up at the sky, the swirling cosmos pushing down upon them. The skyline of flickering lights and shadows mixed with the deep, regal purples and calm, aquatic blues of the night sky, dusk long gone, the sinister silver mist replaced now with a simple stillness.

"Ishida...," Chad spoke up, his brown curls rolling upon each other.

"He's right," Ichigo interrupted, shoving his hands in his pockets. "There's no point in dwelling on something we don't know. If Urahara-san finds anything out, he'll let us know. Apart from that, what more can we do? He's going to get in contact with the Soul Society and then they'll make a move."

"Can we trust them?" Chad asked, Ichigo freezing. "After the stunt they pulled...it just seems hard to wonder whether they're using us as pawns," the man wondered. Ichigo tried to shake it off. Not just Chad's answer, but the feeling itself. Paranoia, cold as steel and as sharp as a blade on his throat. Now he knew his friends felt the same. It was always going to be difficult to look at the Soul Society in the same way again.

"We can't think like that," Inoue said softly, "they have been there for us in the past and they did come through for you when you needed it the most, Kurosaki-kun."

"Only because Kurosaki saved them from destruction," Ishida scowled. They were standing in a circle now, silence pervading their thoughts. Orihime was watching Uryu, the boy staring off into the distance. She shook her head. All this deception was tearing them apart. They might be more mature now, but in their hearts they were the same group of friends who raced into the Soul Society once before, the same group of friends who duelled the terrifying Espada almost two years ago. She clutched her hands together, closing her eyes.

Sometimes she wondered if the group had ever really gotten over the lies and trickery that warped them when Xcution was around. Ever since Ichigo's Shinigami powers had returned to him, things should have been fine again. The only thing that happened though was they realised that apart from each other, they could barely tell the difference between friend and foe. Finally, she decided to continue the conversation.

"Ishida-kun, what if your da-," she began when suddenly an explosion went off beside them, tearing the floor apart and shooting sparks and spurts of fire and reiatsu about in a display of blue light. Chad grabbed Inoue as another went off, sending the two of them flying. He cradled her as they smacked against the ground, the man grunting as they rolled to a stop. Ichigo and Uryu emerged from the smoke, spluttering, Kurosaki's eyes darting from side to side.

"_Who's there? Who was that?_" Ichigo thought to himself, reaching for his Substitute badge. Then, something flashed past him and he span around, unable to catch sight of the assailant who disappeared again, vanishing behind a nearby building. Ichigo backed up towards Chad and Inoue, Ishida studying the two smoking craters.

"_This reiatsu...!_" Ishida thought before looking up, another ball of gelatinous looking light flying towards him. He bounded out of the way as it collided with the concrete, sending the turf flying. Uryu kicked off of one slab of stone before landing roughly on the ground, skidding to a stop. Collecting himself, he stood side by side with Ichigo, the two of them panting heavily.

"You all right, Ishida?" Ichigo barked, Uryu nodding fast as two figures appeared in the darkness in front of them, their swirling cloaks mistakable for shadowy wings as they landed gracefully, dropping down before them like great bats. The two figures stood to their full heights, their cloaks dropping open, one to reveal a pearly white militaristic uniform, two sets of silver buttons running down the front, a thick black belt looped around the waist. Beneath the coat, the man wore bulging trousers tucked into knee length white boots of which were also lined with bulky buttons.

The second figure's cloak revealed a concealed trench coat that dropped all the way down to his shins. The sleeves were tight and it was a very pale blue in colour with pockets adorning the breasts. Reaching up, the man grasped his hood and cast it off, revealing that his trench coat was hooded in a similar manner as the blonde haired Quincy Ichigo had met before. However, this man looked extremely different. His face was rough and broad and he had an extreme hairstyle, some of his greasy black hair hanging down over his forehead, white dreadlocks slicked back along the other half of his head. Dotted upon his smug face were strange, bone like protrusions.

The other man revealed himself in a similarly flamboyant manner. His face was thinner and more gaunt and he had flaming, crimson hair that was pushed back into two separate spikes. On the left side of his face, he seemed to wear a Hollow mask with three eye like openings. His revealed eyebrow was stunted and oddly vertical.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Ichigo scowled nastily, clenching his fist. The man with two different hairstyles smiled uglily.

"You don't need to know until we've found out some information of our own!" He roared and blasted them again with a ball of light that seemed to come from an arc of reiatsu brought about in front of him. Ichigo grabbed his badge and burst out of his body, grabbing the attack with his bare hand. It fizzed and whirred furiously in his palm and he cried out, crushing the blast in his fingers, light shooting out like stars as it disappeared.

"You really are as good as your reputation," the red haired man mused. "Very well. I am Ivan Azgiaro!" The man bowed sarcastically, allowing his counterpart to take the stand.

"My name is Luders Friegen," he said bluntly, lifting something to the sky. Ichigo squinted as the man's arm became a silhouette on the moon, a Quincy cross dangling from his tightly clenched grip. Uryu cursed and Ichigo gripped the black hilt of his zanpakuto, the metal shaking and rattling in his hold. Luders lowered his arm and proudly scoffed at the sight of them both. "We are here to educate you, Kurosaki Ichigo, on the colossal nature of your _failure_," he smirked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo grumbled, frankly unamused. "You guys are Quincy too, right?" However as he said this, Uryu nudged him, pointing to Ivan, the red haired man raising his sole eyebrow.

"Look closer Kurosaki. That one has a Hollow mask. Surely he is an Arrancar?" Ishida inquired, Ichigo nodding in agreement. Pointing Zangetsu imposingly at the man, Ichigo questioned him.

"You look like an Arrancar to us, is that the case?" Ichigo asked angrily. The red haired man, Ivan, seemed suddenly to swell up with a strange anger when Luders turned to him, the dangling strands of black hair flicking around with his face. Ivan was snarling when his gaze found Luders again, the man shaking his head.

"Don't rise to the taunts and the jeers of the uneducated, Ivan," Luders said, straightening up and running a hand along the dreadlocked side of his head. "Listen to me boy, we have powers that you have yet to imagine and it's all thanks to you!" Luders was clearly revelling in the fact that Ichigo was looking stupefied, his eyes lost and full of questions. "Yes, for now, that is the 'failure' of which I speak! The fact that thanks to you, Soul Society, Hueco Mundo and the Material World will all fall to The Vandenreich!"

Immediately, Ichigo lifted his sword in front of him, the moonlight streams running down the flat of the blade.

"_These guys again...this is bad,_" he thought, turning to look over his shoulder at Chad and Orihime. "Chad, can you take my body and Inoue to safety? I have a feeling this is going to get rough pretty fast," Ichigo asked. Chad nodded and gave him a thumbs up, grabbing Ichigo's unconscious body and lifting Inoue to her feet. With that, they took off down the street, disappearing into the darkness. Ivan turned his head lazily to watch them go, Uryu poised to stop him.

"Oh no, don't worry about me. I'm not interested in your little friends. Kurosaki Ichigo is the target of our mission," Azgiaro grinned, revealing his own Quincy cross from inside the sleeve of his uniform. "You're lucky Kurosaki, we've been strictly ordered not to kill you. However, that doesn't go for your friend here," Ivan's glance crossed over to Uryu, the boy sweating. With that, Ivan darted for Uryu only for Ichigo to appear in front of him and punch him in the face, the man spinning backwards, his shiny boot catching the ground and pushing him up into the sky. Ichigo glanced quickly back at Uryu, the boy nodding a thanks. With that, Ichigo followed Ivan into the air, Ishida staring down Luders on the ground.

"I get _you_? The friend? What a disappointment," Friegen grumbled to himself, pushing the hanging pieces of hair from his eyes. With that, he clasped his pendant and drew from the blinding blue aura a massive bow like contraption lined with great funnels. Uryu eyed the monstrosity with wide eyes as Luders wielded it with a smug arrogance. "You see? Against me, there's very little yo-!" Luders began, only for an arrow to slash his side open, blood spilling down his trench coat. Uryu was standing with his own, far smaller bow in his fingers, the end smoking faintly. Luders' eye twitched.

"Is that supposed to be a Quincy bow?" Uryu said coldly. Luders took a tentative step backwards.

"Y-y-y-...y-you're a...a...," Luders fumbled with his words, his own creation crackling and burning in the night air beside him. Gradually, agonisingly, Uryu lifted his bow to eye level, almost like a gun.

"_Quincy_," Uryu hissed, releasing another arrow.

In the air, Ichigo dodged another round of energy attacks, Ivan clutching his own gigantic bow, the funnels lighting up to unleash the blasts. Ichigo cut through the first one, the attack spinning off behind him and exploding in a flurry of light beads. The gale rushed past him, his orange hair blistering in the night wind. Ivan sneered from behind his great weapon and hauled it up in front of him.

"What do you think, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Ivan laughed nastily, his red hair blowing lightly about his face. "Does my Quincy bow impress you? Strike fear into you? Well?"

"I don't know really...if you guys really are Quincy then that isn't what I was expecting," Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck. With that, Ivan sent another reel of spheres rocketing towards the Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo batting them aside with his sword before holding it behind him and allowing a sea of blue light to gather on the blade. "Getsuga...," Ichigo whispered, Ivan's eye widening in horror, "...Tenshou!" He swung, the arc of light screaming across the sky. Ivan cowered behind his bow as he was engulfed by the wave, a blast of his own severing the attack at the last minute and sending all manner of shockwaves rippling through the air. Out of breath, Ivan clasped his knee as he bent over, attempting to catch his breath. Sweat was glistening on his forehead and he cursed, wiping his mouth.

"You reflexively fired off one of your attacks just before my Getsuga struck you. That was a good move, really, well done," Ichigo span his sword around in his hand, the whirling blue light returning for another round. "But I don't think you're really a Quincy. That mask is too sturdy, your reiatsu is too unstable. You may as well tell me the truth pal," Ichigo deduced, Ivan snarling nastily from behind his simmering blue light.

"You fool! I slaughtered an Arrancar and now wear his mask as a trophy!" Ivan shrieked, aiming his cannons at Ichigo once more. Ichigo shrugged and sent a new wave spiralling towards his enemy.

"Whatever you say pal..."

Back on the ground, Luders was down on one knee, his back heaving as he panted like a dog, his body covered in cuts and scratches, his once pristine coat now battered and torn. Uryu was standing over him, his own Quincy pendant in his hand, dangling by its silver chain. In his own screwed up fist, Luders held onto his cross for dear life, struggling to breathe. One of the protrusions on his face cracked and split in half, falling from his skin.

"Your 'bow' is more like an automatic gun than an actual bow at all. There isn't even a draw motion, you just fire off those energy blasts like they are nothing. Your Quincy cross, as you so disrespectfully call it, is nothing more than a standard issue rip off that anyone with even the slightest trace of reiatsu can operate. Even an Arrancar," Uryu said softly, though his voice was tinted with venom. Luders seemed to jerk at the sound of the word.

"Arrancar, you say?" Luders' voice came from under his hunched body, the man still huddled on the floor. "No...I am a Quincy. I _must_ be a Quincy!" Luders roared, jumping to his feet, an ominous blue aura collecting around his body. Uryu shielded his eyes as the light struck out, flooding the air in a luminous glow. From above, a worn out Ivan noticed the scene and he twisted sharply, staring down at Luders, the man's hair lifting upwards and around him.

"Luders! What do you think you're doing? Calm yourself now!" Ivan screamed, Luders holding his arms out by his side.

"Shut your mouth, Ivan! Don't you know who you're talking to?" Luders hissed, his voice becoming disembodied all of a sudden. Then, Ichigo saw it. A blue, five pronged star was spinning into life on the man's forehead, the ground around them pulsing with reiatsu. Uryu watched in amazement as the reiatsu began to level the surrounding vicinity, buildings cracking and crumbling.

"What is this?" Ishida snapped, worried.

"A technique that only a true Quincy warrior can use!" Luders yelled, lifting his Quincy cross above his head. His eyes turned blank and then bright blue, just as Ginjou's had been before. "Seelerfassen (_Soul Capture_)!"

"LUDERS, YOU FOOL!" Ivan roared but it was too late. Luders noticed a second after the first crack appeared. His Quincy cross split, blue light ebbing from it, the man's screams drowned out as he disappeared, his pendant shattering. The following explosion wracked the entire town, swamping it in a devastating blue light. Finally, when it had died down, Uryu looked about. There was no sign of his opponent. Ivan's bow crackled and warped before disappearing completely as he dropped his pendant to the ground, following it gradually. Ichigo appeared on the road beside Uryu, the two of them staring intently at the area where Luders had been.

"What the...," Ichigo muttered. Uryu looked over at Ivan, the man speechlessly eyeing the scorched ground.

"You had better start talking," Ishida scowled. Swaying on the spot, Ivan collapsed to his knees, his eye shuddering with a silent fear. "What do you know? What is this...'Seelerfassen'?" However, Ivan remained silent, cold sweat running down his back.

"He...should never have used it. It's not something pitiful Arrancar like us can ever hope to wield," Ivan mumbled quietly, almost to himself. "They've used it on so many of us in Hueco Mundo. It was that or fight for them. But we hate them. You fools...you poor, idiotic fools don't realise what you're getting into. Not that you can stop it...," Ivan went on, Uryu and Ichigo listening in silence. "Hueco Mundo is already theirs."

"What?" Ichigo exclaimed. "Who? The Vandenreich? Who _are_ they?"

"The Dawn is on its way. Don't you see? There is nothing you can do. There was nothing we could do. The Arrancar are now a dying breed, Ichigo Kurosaki. We are on the verge of extinction. That's what they want. The truth is they don't care if they succeed in press ganging us into war as their sacrifices or if we retaliate. As long as we end up dead either way, be it by their hand or yours, victory is theirs," Ivan hung his head as he spoke, his voice trailing off to a barely audible whisper.

"Then help us now," Uryu said. Ivan looked up at him, his eye bulging. "We can get ahead of them if we start now!" However, at this, Azgiaro merely shook his head, defeated.

"There's no way you will ever be ahead. They have been ahead for a thousand years," Ivan said in a solemn tone. Warm blood trickled down his forehead from his battle with Ichigo, the Arrancar looking up at them suddenly. "Perhaps there are some useful things I can tell you. Listen closely, Kurosaki Ichigo. The Seelerfassen is-," he began before stopping abruptly. Ichigo watched him crumble before them, blood spilling from his mouth. A vicious arrow was impaled through his chest, the Arrancar collapsing to the ground in a pile. Behind him, at the end of the road, the blonde haired Quincy stood with his cross hanging in front of him, his arm outstretched. He remained hooded and cloaked, but it was unmistakably him.

The three of them stood in suspended quiet for a moment. Ichigo and Uryu stood together, staring the man down. Even with the two of them there, his presence was overwhelming and crushing. Ichigo gripped his sword in his sweaty hand and breathed out deeply.

"Whoever you are," Uryu began darkly, "you can't hide. You can't run. You can't win. We _will_ stop you," he declared. The man pocketed his pendant before lifting his head to them, his eyes flashing in the moonlight.

"Just try it," he replied softly before turning on the spot and walking into the darkness.


	6. Midnight for Mourning

****What's up ladies and gentlemen, welcome to chapter six. I'd like to thank my three favourite reviewers for their contributions yet again. If you could support me by dropping a review, please, I'd very much appreciate it!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Midnight for Mourning**

The night sky was draped low over the Seireitei like a velvety black cloth. Through the middle of the towering fortress of souls, a procession was marching, trudging, through the bleak darkness. They walked in rows of two, each Shinigami carrying towering lanterns that flickered a warming orange glow. Behind them, the insignia of the 13th Division was emblazoned upon a canvas and held between four men, each with a sombre expression on their face. Some were even crying. As the procession continued onwards, covered caskets emerged, held up high by grief stricken comrades.

Their expressions grave, the Shinigami walked on, their feet thudding in a dull unity. At the front of the queue, Jushiro Ukitake glided along, his face obscured by the curtains of white hair that hung down over his eyes. Instead of his usual captain's haori, he bore a plain, linen shawl that fell across his back and sloped down his chest, the 13th Division's symbol stitched onto the fabric. Beside him, his lieutenant, the young Rukia Kuchiki kept by his side, her eyes weary and watering. Her raven hair was now cropped to her shoulders and she bore her lieutenant's badge on her arm, one of the sleeves of her shihakusho shorter than the other, revealing her elbow long gloves of nobility.

Wiping her eyes as she marched, she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Looking up, she stared into the ashen face of her captain.

"Be strong, Rukia," Jushiro whispered beneath the quiet chime of the bells tolled for death. "That is how they must remember you." Rukia nodded and lifted her head up, revealing her face to the crowd. Her hair parted and she seemed almost to squint. Then, up in front of her, she noticed the captains gathered around, with Yamamoto centred in the midst of them all, his haori fluttering like ghostly wings in the wind. The procession was being held outside, in the natural air, a thing of beauty, a symbol of the 13th Division itself, the sound of the running water of the streams filling the night sky.

"_All this evening needs is for snow to fall,_" Ukitake thought to himself, gazing around at the procession about him, "_then it would truly be a night of the 13th Division._" As they climbed the steps before them to where the captains stood, Rukia caught the eye of Byakuya Kuchiki, the Captain of the 6th Division, his stern, violet eye following her. With his flowing midnight black hair and regal wear, his haori was fitted with an upturned collar adorned with brilliantly lavish golden tassels and he too bore the gloves of the noble Kuchiki clan, Byakuya was the epitome of wealth and status. Merely nodding to her, the man returned to looking out over the lines of Shinigami.

Rukia knelt beside her captain as they stood before the ring of Shinigami. The paper lanterns hung dimly overhead, like floating orbs of light and warmth.

"Rise, young one," Yamamoto's voice was gentle as Rukia looked up at him, the man clasping his gnarled walking stick. "Tonight is no night for a warrior of the 13th Division to be on their knees." Doing as she was told, Rukia climbed to her feet and turned, staring out over the many blanketed caskets, each concealing the body of a fallen member of the squad. The bodies of fallen friends. She narrowed her eyes, the purple lights watering again as Byakuya began to read out the names of those who had perished, Ukitake hanging his head in silent thought. However, Rukia found she could not concentrate. Her fingers were curled tightly into balls by her sides.

"_Who did this? Who could kill so many innocent people and so...,_" she swallowed hard, "_...violently?_" Her eyes scanned the procession as Byakuya finished reading off the names, ending with 'Kiyone Kotetsu'. Rukia sensed Ukitake sighing heavily beside her as Byakuya commenced with the eulogy. Being the head of the Kuchiki clan, who kept records on all of Soul Society, it was Byakuya's job to describe the feats and achievements of these soldiers. However, a deep sadness was felt across the living as some of the deceased were so young they had yet to accomplish anything. Rukia placed a hand on her heart and then, as Ukitake began to speak, she realised she was coming up next.

Meanwhile, some way away from the ceremony itself, where the lanterns appeared as a hazy hue of soft light, like a swarm of fireflies in the distance, a Shinigami stood guard. No one was to be allowed to disturb the final resting ceremony. Not a soul. However, on this night, it looked like someone wanted to. He came, out of the darkness, manifesting like a shadow before the Shinigami. The man quickly found himself trembling, quaking behind the rattling of his zanpakuto. The figure rose to his full height, towering over the Shinigami who craned his neck to look up at the figure. The Shinigami was gibbering, barely able to get a word out as he shakily pointed the weapon at the arrival.

The man was hooded and cloaked and he stared down at the young warrior through piercing red eyes. He had straggly black hair that hung down over his rugged face, the makings of a moustache crossing his upper lip beneath a large, crooked nose, the rest of his face clean shaven.

"Y-y-you...you're not allowed...through here," the Shinigami babbled, the figure staring straight past him before at last gracing him with his gaze. The tip of the man's sword was shaking wildly. Slowly, the ghoulish figure removed from his cloak a hand and pointed his bony finger at the young Shinigami.

"You should be careful with that," he muttered, placing his hand on the man's shoulder in a comforting fashion, "someone could get hurt." With that, he swooped past the man, the Shinigami squirming as if in pain. He was burning, a blue light creeping up his arm. Pulling up his sleeve, the man realised the aura was beneath his skin and he started to scream as he broke away, blood splattering the floor as his eye burst in a shower of reiatsu, his arms bulging and inflating with a deadly blue light before he exploded in a rainfall of blood, the cloaked figure smirking as he heard the man's final cry behind him. From afar, he gazed upon the ceremony before turning and making his way towards the outer gate. At the same time, deep within the catacombs of the Rukon District, the 53rd district, a group of Shinigami were gathered around a creaking, wooden table beneath a single candlelight, the shadows dancing and flickering on the walls around them. They were a sinister group of people, low lives mostly, but some were violent criminals. Here, they plotted against the citizens of Rukongai, petty thefts and murders spawned from a night's worth of thought. One man, a surly Shinigami with a black moustache that curled around and down into a goatee was grinning nastily at the head of the table.

"The ceremony for the 13th Division has begun," another Shinigami said delicately, his eyes falling on the bearded man. "Where do you stand on this, Kosajika?" The large man leaned back in his chair and drummed his fingers on the tabletop. He was the 6th seat of the 5th Division, Asuko Kosajika. A respected member of the society on the outside world, Kosajika was a ruthless man at heart with little to no care for the Seireitei.

"Our little band here in the Rukon District should make use of this moment," he said simply, eyeing the rest of the group.

"What about the attacker? Should we be worried? What if they're part of another rival gang somewhere in the Rukon District?" A third voice spoke out, high pitched and feminine.

"Maybe we should root them out? Burn this whole district to the ground and then find ourselves a new home?" Kosajika suggested to a murmur amongst the crowd. Suddenly, a door slammed somewhere in the building and they all crashed to their feet as the candle went out with a gust of wind. In a matter of seconds, the flame was replaced with a tiny blue fire that twisted and twirled in the wind. Kosajika eyed the flame in awe before the rest of them finally collected themselves. "What in the hell was that?" Kosajika asked. Then, they heard it. Footsteps approaching them across the wooden floorboards.

As the blue flame grew larger, there was the sinister shadowy outline of a hulking man at the door. He was shrouded in a tattered black cloak that hung like the wings of a great bat. The Shinigami went for their zanpakuto immediately, scrambling over one another as the man stepped into view, still grinning from his earlier kill. He removed his hood, shaking out a mane of hair. His cloak opened to reveal a military uniform, bone white and buttoned with a black belt buckled. Jet black knee length boots thudded towards the Shinigami as they banded together, the first one stepping forwards with a nasty look on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" The man barked angrily. "How did you find us?" The cloaked man did not answer immediately, instead he looked around at the group with a smile on his lips, his eyes falling on Kosajika, the man surrounded by goons.

"You want to burn the Rukon District?" The cloaked man said slowly, looking around at them, some of them watching him with anxious stares, others baring their teeth like a pack of dogs whose territory was being threatened. "You're aiming too low," he said, lifting his gaze to the 6th Seat.

"What are you saying? You have a proposal for us? Why shouldn't we just kill you where you stand, make sure you can't reveal this little gathering to anyone?" Kosajika threatened angrily.

"Not so much a proposition, as a partnership offer. You all hate the society...so why not do something about it?" The shaggy haired man wondered, leering around at the group. This time it was a girl who stepped forwards.

"We have plenty of plans without the help of someone like you. Now get out of here before we make you," she sneered, the rest of the group chuckling to each other. However, the man garbed in a cloak did no such thing. Instead, he sat himself down at the table, his towering impression thundering around the room, capturing it, invading it.

"For petty drop outs like yourselves, I'd say this is a once in a lifetime chance to work for a superior party, wouldn't you agree?" The man chuckled to himself, revelling in the boiling anger that found itself simmering in the room as Kosajika threw his hands down onto the table.

"Work_ for_? Wasn't this a 'partnership' offer?"

"It was. But I don't think I want to work alongside pathetic traitors such as yourselves. You're fools if you think scorching the Rukon District will do anything at all,. No, that's not what you should burn," the man said, holding out his hand in a sweeping gesture. Looking around, Kosajika shook his head before grasping his zanpakuto. Drawing his sword, he pointed it straight at the man who merely sat there, surrounded now by cackling criminals.

"You've locked yourself in pal," Kosajika sniggered. "I think we've heard just about enough of you as well," the 6th Seat snarled, lunging for the man. However, in a flash, he exploded, showering the others with blood. They stopped fast, their breaths caught in their throats. Suddenly, there was a rippling eruption of blue light that ensconced everything and the criminals shrieked horrible, bloodcurdling cries as their bodies were destroyed. When the light died down, only a few were left standing, quivering in their places. The young girl uncovered her eyes, her clothes stained and drenched crimson.

"S-so...," one of the few remaining men said, stepping forwards slightly as the cloaked man stood himself up from the table in one sweeping motion, returning to his lofty height, "w...what should we burn...S-Sir?" Turning for the door, the cloaked man looked over his shoulder with a toothy grin.

"Everything."

* * *

Walking through the streets of Karakura, Orihime Inoue was on her way to Urahara Kisuke's shop. She had heard nothing from him and presumed he still wanted her to attempt to reverse whatever had affected Ginjou. She felt the cold metal of her hairpin beneath her fingers. She had to try, even if she had no idea what she was dealing with. Ichigo and Uryu had returned home the other night and told both her and Chad of the battle's outcome. Whoever these people were, they were dangerous. This time, there could be no reprieve. Orihime sighed as she came upon the shop, the lights on in the front window.

As she came up on the shop, she heard quarrelling coming from within and ducked behind the nearest post, craning her neck around it to hear inside. One of the voices was unmistakably Urahara's...but who the other was she could not tell.

"You don't understand, this is a mistake, a complete mistake! This is the first I've heard of it too!" Kisuke cried desperately. Orihime peered around the wooden post outside on the porch to glimpse into the front room. Urahara was standing in the centre of his shop, barking, pleading almost with the man in front of him. Then Orihime recognised him. With pearl white hair slicked back and a thin, black moustache, the man was unmistakably Chojiro Sasakibe, Lieutenant of the 1st Division. He wore his white jinbaori over the top of his shihakusho, his hand on his zanpakuto's hilt.

"Nonsense," the man said sternly, swiping his head to the side, his blank eyes scanning the room. "Where has Ryuken Ishida gone? Where is he hiding?"

"How many times must I tell you? I don't know!" Kisuke exclaimed, removing his hat and running a hand through his messy blonde hair.

"The man is responsible for the murders of Third Seats Sentaro Kotsubaki and Kiyone Kotetsu, amongst many other lower ranked and unseated officers of the 13th Division. The Soul Society has reason to believe you are hiding him from us, Urahara Kisuke and with your track record it would not be wise to further upset the Central 46 chambers," Chojiro scowled angrily, his grip tightening around his sword.

"I cannot tell you where he is because I don't know," Kisuke repeated once again.

"What are you doing with the body of Ginjou Kugo?" Chojiro asked, his blind stare upon the man. Kisuke struggled to explain his reasoning; the identification of what caused Ginjou's resurrection and his attack on Ichigo. However, Sasakibe was listening to none of it. "I refuse to believe you. Perhaps you exhumed his body, the body the Captain Commander so generously allowed Kurosaki Ichigo to bury here, to experiment on? Regardless, Urahara Kisuke, I am arresting you on suspicion of aiding a criminal," Chojiro announced and four men in black kimonos suddenly appeared out of thin air in different places, some clinging to the ceiling like spiders, others slipping out of the darkness.

"The 2nd Division? Soi Fon is probably very happy about this," Kisuke said sourly.

"It would be very unwise to resist. We don't want to kill you," Sasakibe said. Two of the agents whipped out black staffs and held them to Urahara's throat. Sighing, Kisuke silently nodded and allowed them to apprehend him, the men grappling with his wrists and wringing them behind him violently. Orihime watched in horror from the outside as Chojiro unlocked the sky, opening a Senkaimon in a blinding flash of light. As Urahara disappeared into it, he seemed to turn momentarily and stare straight at her before being shoved through the portal, the wooden slide doors closing shut behind him. Her breath still latched in her throat, Inoue turned and ran as fast as she could back to the others.


	7. Residual Time Residents

****What's up ladies and gentlemen? Sorry this chapter took so long to come out but I've been busy with a lot of other stuff. Still, I should be good to keep writing for a bit again now! Thank you to the reviewers, it's very much appreciated. Please, continue to support the story. Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Residual Time Residents**

Shigekuni Genryuusai Yamamoto stood with his back to his fellow captains, the billowing sleeves of his white haori blowing gently as he surveyed the blood stained wreckage of the recent chaos. There was a pained look in his old, watery eye and his back heaved as he sighed greatly, turning on the spot to face them at last. His sole arm clasped the gnarled, wooden staff that concealed his weapon and he narrowed his eyes. Standing before him was Jushiro Ukitake, the wise captain of the 13th Division, whose face was stretched thin over bone, sagging purple bags beneath his eyes. The man was a withered tree, a flower buckling beneath immense pressure. The recent deaths in his squad had taken a toll on him.

Beside him was the rather foppish Shunsui Kyoraku, though his usual flamboyant demeanour was replaced with a stern and unyielding gaze. As always, his hat was tipped over his eyes, darkening his brow to those around him. The final member of the gathering was the lovely Retsu Unohana, Captain of the 4th Division. Her black hair was pulled about her, framing her face before hanging in front of her, tied together in a large braid. Although she usually appeared motherly and caring, with a warm smile and bright eyes, her face was cold and grave. They stood in silence for a moment, Yamamoto's face creasing as he opened his mouth to speak before rethinking and turning away again, staring out over the Seireitei from his grand personal chamber.

"You say you successfully analysed the reiatsu of the corpses?" Yamamoto said gruffly at last.

"I did," Unohana said. "It was difficult. After all, whosoever wielded the weapon that murdered those poor Shinigami went to great lengths to conceal their power but yes, it was not the reiatsu of a Shinigami, nor that of a Hollow," Retsu lifted her eyes to those around her. "Their attacker was definitely Quincy."

"Didn't we already get a confession?" Kyoraku muttered, lifting his head a little to survey the expressions of his peers. "Ryuken Ishida, the man was a Quincy before disappearing from circulation altogether...," however, Kyoraku knew the answer before he had finished speaking. In his mind, he understood what was bothering the rest of the senior captains, as it was gnawing away at his own conscious. "Or do you really think it is them, after all?"

Yamamoto remained silent.

"The Vandenreich," Unohana breathed, shaking her head. "The rest of the captains of course have no idea of the magnitude of this statement." Yamamoto nodded in solemn agreement.

"That is why they must be told. That is why we must take the responsibility and warn them, before it is too late," Ukitake whispered, his voice hoarse. "My subordinates...their fates may have been sealed, but if we act now, we can stop this resurgence in its tracks." However, as he spoke, a voice boomed from the far end of the room, capturing all their attention in a stroke.

"You will tell _no one_!" The sound of footsteps on the wooden floorboards thudded ever nearer to them as a man appeared in sight. He was rather unsightly, short and fat and hunched over, his face wrinkled with age and experience. He had, concealing his face, a wooden mask that had the number '46' etched onto it. Rather than the typical Shinigami attire, he was draped in a flowing gown of beauty that cupped his neck and enveloped his arms and legs.

"An envoy of the Central 46?" Yamamoto boomed, opening one of his eyes at the arrival. "What do you wish to convey?"

"Exactly what I said," the little man sneered. "You will tell no one what occurred. Doing so would only cause panic and that is something we do not need right now. I was instructed to inform you that this is an official order from the Central 46 to the captains of the Soul Society."

"You don't want us to explain the matter? You want to keep the citizens of Rukongai and the other Shinigami in the dark?" Ukitake scowled at the messenger. "I don't quite follow. Surely it would be beneficial to ensure that we are readily prepared for another assault by The V-," however he was cut off by the man almost instantly.

"There won't be another assault, Captain. Not if you tell the people it was just a Shinigami gone rogue that killed those people in the Dangai and outside the barracks of the 1st Division," the envoy said.

"I can't do that. It would be disrespectful to the memories of those who bravely gave their lives. It would dishonour the names of those in my division. How can the Central 46 want to do this? The evidence gained by Lady Unohana's report clearly points to a _Quincy_ enemy," Ukitake said proudly, his tired eyes never leaving the mysterious, masked individual who stood at about half their height.

"I have to agree," Shunsui mumbled, sauntering over to them, his beautifully detailed pink haori dancing in the wind, the setting sunlight filtering in through the open wall of Yamamoto's personal office, creating a gilded room of stunning golden rays. "Regardless of whether Ryuken Ishida truly is a part of The Vandenreich or not, the fact of the matter is we were attacked by a Quincy. This is a serious, scary matter, friend," Shunsui said calmly. "The fact that he mentioned The Vandenreich at all is potential evidence of a possible resurgence. Don't you think it would be in the Soul Society's best interests to stop it?"

"I think it would be in the Soul Society's best interests to keep this quiet. For now, a rogue Shinigami went wild in the Dangai and then escaped. I also think it would be in your best interests if you followed the orders set by your higher ups...don't you agree?" The messenger said with an obvious amusement.

"Are the Central 46...threatening us?" Ukitake said, taking a defiant step forwards. With that, the little man turned and strode away down the office, his shadow spreading across the floor as he dipped in front of the sunlight. "Hey!" Ukitake barked only to splutter and cough, clutching his chest.

"Jushiro," Yamamoto's deep voice resonated through the air. Ukitake looked up, his mess of white hair clinging to his sickly face as Shunsui rested a hand on the ill man's back. "Soon, Sasakibe will return with Urahara Kisuke by his side. I am hoping then we can get some answers, or at least, that man's ideas on our present situation," Yamamoto said quietly as the messenger vanished into thin air. Ukitake stood to his full height and walked away, Shunsui and Unohana watching uneasily, concern on their faces as the white haired captain rested his hands on the woodwork, his weary gaze scanning the otherwise peaceful Seireitei. It was a jungle of pillars and great towers that split the sky.

"Jushiro," Unohana whispered gently.

"I don't like this," the man replied. "I withheld information from Ichigo-kun...I can't do it from my own subordinates now as well, the men and women who trust me. Am I supposed to lie to Rukia too?" Ukitake clenched his jaw as he stared out over the Soul Society. "The Central 46...they know it's coming, the Quincy. It's only a matter of time, it was only ever a matter of time. And now this? There's got to be something we can do," the man sighed heavily, Kyoraku and Unohana watching from the shadowy backdrop.

"There _has_ to be," Ukitake said breathlessly, the sun dropping behind some wispy clouds.

* * *

Urahara was led through the Dangai cautiously. Clearly something was wrong, but he had not heard anything about it. Sasakibe led the men, the ninjas clad in black dipping in and out of the shadows as they went, four of them boxing Urahara in, clasping poles to his neck.

"_What's going on here? First this mess with Ginjou and now I'm being arrested?_" Kisuke eyed the lieutenant at the front of the pack. Chojiro was darting his head about, his ears perked like a dog for anything suspicious. "_They are all very clearly on edge. Are they afraid of me, perhaps? Do they think I will try and break free? Or, is there something else I should fear?_" Finally, they came to a stop. The doorway to the Soul Society was just ahead, but something was definitely wrong. The Koryu current had stopped. Urahara looked around, his eyes wide in shock.

"You!" Chojiro barked, whipping his zanpakuto from his sheathe and transforming it into shikai, pointing his rapier at Kisuke's throat. "What have you done? Why has the Koryu stopped moving?" He snapped, beads of sweat running down his forehead. Kisuke began to rapidly shake his head.

"I-I didn't do anything! I-," he stopped when the men clad in black turned their heads. Urahara craned his neck, looking slowly over his shoulder as their pole arms were removed from his throat. Through the darkness he observed a ghostly white figure emerge, striding towards them. He was hooded, a buttoned coat billowing open about him, revealing a simple, white military uniform beneath it and formal trousers resting atop similarly white shoes. As the man appeared before them, Urahara noticed he had strikingly blonde hair that fell about his smooth face, his eyes glistening in the faint light of the Dangai.

"You there, Ryoka! Did you stop the Koryu?" Chojiro snapped. Casually, the figure reached into his uniform and held something up in the air above them. It was a Quincy pendant, dangling from a chain. Urahara gasped.

"_So it's true!_" He choked, his eyes bulging. Sasakibe must have sensed the reiatsu as he whipped his sword up, though it rattled nervously in his hand.

"I-It can't be! Quincy! _Quincy!_" Sasakibe cried, alerting the shadowy members of the 2nd Division. "Run! Return to the captains!" However, in a flurry of blood they were all of them struck down individually, splatters of blood caking the tunnel that was the Dangai. Chojiro span round but immediately the blonde haired man was behind him, catching the lieutenant's wrist in his hand. The Quincy lifted his cross and a blue light began to emanate from it, shrouding the entire area in an aquatic glow.

"Seele...Erfassen," the Quincy whispered coldly. Chojiro's eyes widened as he darted backwards, skidding across the floor.

"What have you done, Quincy?" he spat. The figure lowered his pendant, the metal chiming on the links of the chain. Looking about him, the attacker viewed the death and the multiple bodies that lay on the floor around them. Then, the floor lit up, a circle of light surrounding them. Chojiro cursed, Kisuke outside the ring of light. It was a seething reiatsu of immeasurable force and Urahara watched in awe.

"_Could this be what happened to Ginjou? Though this certainly isn't Erwecken...that Quincy called it 'Seele Erfassen'_," Urahara thought to himself, his hair blowing about his face in the breeze created from the force of the rippling reiatsu.

"I have initiated Seele Erfassen, weren't you listening?" The blonde haired man directed the lieutenant to the extremely wide circle of light that encompassed them both. "It's just a game really, you should be honoured. This is ancient, Quincy, magic that only Magic Hunters of old once used. Now you, a disgusting Shinigami, may experience it first hand for yourself," the blonde haired man said, smirking nastily as Chojiro fumbled with his weapon. Then, the white haired lieutenant breathed out heavily, collecting himself.

"I see," Sasakibe said, straightening up and twirling his sword. "Are you the one who murdered the members of the 13th Division?"

"_Murdered?_" Urahara thought, horror flashing across his face. The blonde haired villain rubbed the back of his neck.

"Not I. Instead, it was someone you know quite well. Ryuken Ishida," the Quincy said, this time his grin falling on Urahara. Kisuke shook his head, his hands curling into fists. That could not be true. It was not true. At least he knew now why the Soul Society was suddenly so interested in the man. "However, we are getting rather off topic. This is a game yes, but no ordinary game. This is a soul game. Here, the stakes are much higher than you could ever comprehend. We Quincy have complete and utter reishi control, so great in fact that we can offer our spiritual bodies as wager. Defeat me and you're free to pass," the blonde haired Quincy remarked. The villain narrowed his eyes.

"Lose though and, well, you'll lose more than you know," the man hissed. Chojiro attempted to escape backwards, only to come into contact with the ring itself. He screamed as it burned him and he jumped away from it, some of his arm vanished completely, singed, burnt away. "Trying to escape is the same as losing...," the blonde haired man opened his arms. However, Chojiro was already prepared. The lieutenant darted forwards with his shikai and stabbed, lunging for the Quincy. The blonde haired man disappeared, Chojiro slamming his foot into the ground before looking behind him, the cloaked figure standing lazily on the other side of their ethereal arena.

"I see. Your malevolence knows no bounds, Quincy. If that is the case then I have no qualms using this to finish you off," Chojiro brought his rapier towards him, holding it in front of his face as the reiatsu picked up around them. Urahara watched from the sidelines in awe as the combatants stared one another down. Finally, power and energy pulsed explosively from around Sasakibe as the man thrust his sword forwards. "Ban-," he began. Suddenly, the blonde haired man had pulled something from within his cloak and Chojiro realised but it was too late. In an instant, the reiatsu around Chojiro crumbled and the light ebbed from his rapier, almost like being sucked by a vacuum.

"_What's happening to my Bankai?_" Chojiro thought, looking about in horror as the reiatsu disappeared, shooting towards the blonde haired man. Urahara started forwards, a ring of crackling black reiatsu spurting out from the device in the Quincy's hand, seemingly capturing Chojiro's Bankai. Was such a thing really possible? Urahara watched with a sense of growing disbelief. Finally, something clicked within the man as he watched the ring of reiatsu capture and suppress the energy of the lieutenant's Bankai.

"I know that reiatsu from somewhere!" Urahara exclaimed as the light died down and the Quincy stood clutching a gold medallion that fit the palm of his hand, a great five pointed star on it. Chojiro stood quivering, his rapier dangling by his side.

"My...my Bankai...what have you done with my Bankai?" He cried, urgency in his throat. Before he received an answer however, a bolt of blue light had tore off his arm in a flash, the man gargling, spitting blood down his chin. A second bolt, his other arm was removed. Sinking to his knees, Chojiro collapsed. The blonde haired Quincy chuckled, walking gradually up to him.

"You don't need to know," he muttered, Chojiro's breathing faint. "All you can understand is that it is no longer _your_ Bankai, Chojiro Sasakibe. And now...," Urahara watched as a bright star appeared on Chojiro's chest, his eyes glowing a brilliant, crystal blue. Kisuke tried to intervene but the ring of reiatsu lay in wait for him in the floor, he knew it. The blonde haired man knelt down in front of the lieutenant, Chojiro stammering, rivers of blood escaping his lips. His entire body was encased now in a casket of blue light.

"What's...happening...to me?" Chojiro mumbled.

"I forgot to mention...since you already are a soul, there's only one thing to take from you. _Everything_." With that, Chojiro shrieked a bloodcurdling cry as the light swallowed him up. His body began to tear away, leaving behind nothing but a skeleton but that too pulsed with an icy blue light that reflected greedily in the Quincy's eyes. Finally, there was nothing left at all of Chojiro Sasakibe and the Quincy cross lit up for a moment. The blonde haired man eyed it with satisfaction, the blue light slowly disappearing from within the cavernous tunnel.

"Hmm...not too many more now, just a few," the Quincy said, now looking over to Urahara, the man's eyes wide in terror. "It's a good thing you're here...," the villain smiled, "...I need someone to blame this on." With that, the man turned and began to walk back into the darkness of the Dangai. Kisuke scrabbled into action, spinning around and charging towards the Quincy.

"Wait!" He cried, only for the blonde haired man to lift his hand and click his fingers. Urahara slowed as a brilliant orb of light appeared in the tunnel's dank depths. Then, he realised what it was. The Kototsu came charging into view, thrashing through the precipice of darkness. It came crashing like a freight train through the swirling mire and Kisuke turned, disappearing and flash stepping away, cold sweat streaking down his back as he charged towards the light, the Koryu current beginning to start up again.

"_Did he...call the Kototsu? I thought the Kototsu was still destroyed? None of this makes any sense!_" Urahara ran as fast as he could, taking a quick glimpse over his shoulder, but the Quincy was gone. Had he been hit by the cleaner? There was nowhere else he could have escaped to. Whatever the case, Kisuke knew he had to run. The sound was overpowering, the crushing reiatsu that thundered towards him was immense and engulfing. The light, the door, it was just in front of him but he could feel the roar of the Kototsu, he could feel the swipe of its claw on his foot. If he could just reach the door he would be free. With a final cry, he jumped.

* * *

"Is that so, Inoue?" Ichigo muttered, the gang of friends gathered in Ichigo's room once again. Night had fallen over Karakura and Orihime opened his window, the cool air sweeping in like a wave. With that, Ichigo grabbed his badge and his spirit exploded from his body, his human self landing nicely on his bed. Chad stood to his feet, Uryu's eyes shut tight, his arms folded across his chest. "Well I don't believe it. Neither Urahara-san," Ichigo shot a look at Uryu, the boy opening his eyes, "nor Ishida's dad are criminals. They certainly aren't affiliated with this Vandenreich gang. It's time to set the record straight and tell Soul Society what we know," Ichigo said, the others nodding. With that, they leapt into action, Ichigo pouncing out of his window and into the night, Zangetsu in hand.


	8. The End is Coming

****What's up ladies and gentlemen, Tommo2304 here with the next chapter of Honour of the StarCross! I know it's been a while so I thought I'd give you an extra long chapter to make up for it! Please leave a review, it helps so much.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**The End is Coming**

"You don't believe it, do you? Surely?" Ukitake asked quietly, Yamamoto sitting at his desk at the far end of the room. Night was falling fast and the sky was blanketed in a thick, velvety hue of deep blue and a swathes of streaking purple, as if painted on with a wide, tasseled brush. Before them lay the Seireitei, wracked by recent events but nonetheless peaceful and slumbering, lights naught but flickering specks of light that dimmed and brightened in rhythmic motion on the sea of rest. Ukitake turned, his pale face even more so against the gilding light of the moon. "Genryuusai-dono...," Jushiro whispered.

"Believe what?" Yamamoto replied calmly, rifling through some papers.

"_Any_ of this? About Ryuken, about Kisuke? About The Vandenreich?" Ukitake span about in despair before clutching the wooden railings again, seizing up and spluttering into his palm, his hair erratically splayed about his back. Yamamoto was quiet. Only the chirping of the birds in the rustling trees nearby kept the room from sinking into a deathly silence.

"I don't know," Yamamoto said, turning his attention away from the work on his desk to gaze outside across the pillars and towers and swaying bridges. "I hope that once Sasakibe arrives with Urahara Kisuke, we can find something out. Maybe even...," Yamamoto narrowed his eyes, "...work with that man to sort this mess out." Ukitake nodded and rested against the woodwork.

"It will be hard to outwit the Central 46," Jushiro mumbled.

"Not to mention extremely dangerous," came the soothing voice of Retsu Unohana, the woman emerging from the door at the end of the room. Her soft footsteps echoed across the wooden floorboards as she approached the men, her black hair hanging loosely down her back. Ukitake turned to her with a weak smile creasing his face.

"Trouble sleeping, Unohana-san?" He asked, concerned. The woman merely beamed at him as she stepped up beside him, her eyes tired and distant.

"There are more important matters stirring than I have time to even consider sleep, Captain Ukitake. It seems yourself and the Captain Commander share my sentiment," Unohana pointed out, her steely stare sweeping the Soul Society. They stood in momentary silence, unaware of the cloaked figure standing just outside the hall, listening in on every word.

"We need to come to a decision," Ukitake urged. "Do we just sit idly by and wait for the next strike? We all know it's coming and the rest of the Shinigami will be unprepared. Their blood will be as much on our hands as the Quincy," Jushiro whispered, his snow white hair rippling, streaming in front of him, caught in the hands of the light night air.

"What do you propose?" Yamamoto boomed, lifting his head to the two other captains. "Endanger the sanctity of the Gotei 13 by defying the Central 46 chambers? As much as I disagree with this current predicament of ours, you must agree, as would Kyoraku were he here, that the 46 have a just reason for ignoring to explain to those younger the nature of The Vandenreich," Yamamoto said breathlessly, his usually proud eyes faltering ever so and drifting down to the wooden floorboards beneath his students' feet.

"Operation Trading Places," Unohana said coolly, Jushiro's eyes glimmering in the moonlight.

"All the same, Genryuusai-dono...," Ukitake said. "I have already had my squad devastated by these goings on. What if young Rukia is next? I could not bear to lose a second lieutenant." Yamamoto seemed to register the man's pain as he sighed heavily, taking a glimpse out of the corner of his thin eye to the landscape vista that rolled past. Stepping in, Unohana placed a comforting hand softly upon Ukitake's shoulder, the black haired woman sweeping past him.

"Outsmarting the single most ruthless governing body in the Soul Society is one thing, but aside from that we actually have very little to go on. All we know is that there is a Quincy running about _claiming_ to be Ryuken Ishida, but for all purposes his face remained concealed. Yet Vandenreich involvement seems almost certain," Unohana shifted her glance to Yamamoto. "And with this 'Ryuken' explicitly stating their name in front of the captains...well, there are going to be questions sooner or later."

"Unohana-san is right," Ukitake mumbled. "Whether we tell them or not, the younger captains now know of this elusive group. It is only a matter of time." Yamamoto sighed again, ruffling his long white beard with a bony hand.

"I wish it were that easy, Jushiro. However, the Central 46 is the governing head of the Soul Society, beneath only the King himself and those who reside in the Royal Realm. You should know that even I cannot denounce the laws they set in place. No, we have to wait. It is the only choice we have right now. Speaking of waiting...," Yamamoto's eyes flickered over to the gigantic double doors of his office.

"Right, Sasakibe-san has yet to return," Ukitake said worriedly. However, Yamamoto narrowed his strict, hawk like gaze, his thin eyes piercing the door. Behind it, the hooded figure stiffened, his eavesdropping seemingly jeopardised. Yamamoto lifted his head.

"You've been listening in on this entire conversation...show yourself," the head captain murmured, both Ukitake and Unohana looking over their shoulders in shock at the doors. Gliding into the room, the cloaked figure stood hunched over, their black robes draping along the floor. They were hooded, their face obscured while small tassels hung from the collar bone. Unohana tilted her head.

"I've seen a garment like that before," she whispered. "Kisuke Urahara wore on just like it over one hundred years ago. It was given as evidence at his trial as a reiatsu stifling coat."

"Ya correct," the figure sighed, their shoulders slumping. Lifting his head, Ukitake gasped to discover the spy was one of their own. Captain of the 5th Division, Shinji Hirako stood alone in the centre of the room now, his hood gradually slipping down his head to reveal his askew bowl cut of blonde hair that stopped short of his jaw line. Reluctantly, he allowed the coat to hang loosely on his shoulders, revealing his captain's haori beneath it and the unique tie that he wore tucked around his neck and in the opening of his kimono. "Kisuke passed this onto me when we were both exiled to the Material World long ago. I gotta say, I'm impressed ya could sense me Commander, though I shouldn't be surprised," Shinji grinned, flashing his pearly, toothy smile at the old man sitting behind his desk.

"What are you doing listening in on a confidential meeting, Captain Hirako?" Unohana asked coolly.

"I should be the one questionin'," Shinji growled. "You think I'm the only one? All the captains are wondering just what the hell is going on here. I've been messed about by those bastards in 46 before and I know that the Soul Society is perfectly capable of sweepin' stuff under the rug, so to speak." Now, Shinji turned his accusing stare to Ukitake, the white haired man standing uncomfortably, some of the moon's rays crossing his already pale face. "Don't ya think it's yer duty as senior captains to inform everyone of the truth? What's this 'Operation Trading Places' ya mentioned?" Hirako asked.

"This is not your place to know, Captain Hirako," Yamamoto scowled darkly.

"It's not your place to keep secrets anymore," Shinji replied with haste. His eyes were burning in the darkness. "I've let ya off once. This time you've gotta come through fer the little guy. It's time the Gotei stood up to the 46. Now I ain't got a clue as to what's actually going on here, all I know is we're all in danger. From what I've heard, if you guys don't tell us what's going on then we're only in fer more trouble," Shinji said, turning his head back and forth between the three captains garbed in white.

"You're overstepping your bounds, Ca-," Yamamoto said quietly, however he was interrupted by Ukitake, the man shaking his head.

"You're wrong Genryuusai-dono," Jushiro whispered. "This is like when young Miss Rukia was going to be executed. I _cannot_ sit by while this injustice is frolicking about in the streets of Seireitei. Whether the Central 46 want the others to know or not is no longer relevant," Ukitake said with an air of finality. Grimacing, he looked to Yamamoto for reprisal, for that typical lecture. However, he received neither. Instead, the old man merely seemed to shrink away. Nodding, Jushiro turned back to Shinji. "Hirako-san, what am I to relay to you must be told to the others so we can have any hope of countering what we fear may be to come. You see," Ukitake began when suddenly someone appeared in the centre of the room, landing with a heavy thud on the wooden floor.

The figure was a messenger, much like the one who had delivered the grim news to Jushiro outside his quarters that day. This one had an equally graven expression as he hunched over, bowing to the senior captains. Punching the floor with his fist, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Head Captain Yamamoto, Sir! We have received reports that Lieutenant Sasakibe has still not yet returned from his trip to the Material World. However, when we sent a retrieval team into the Dangai Precipice World to uncover his whereabouts, they returned with the news that there was residual reiatsu left over from Kisuke Urahara and the Lieutenant himself. Unfortunately, from the reports given we have reason to believe that...," the messenger seemed to swallow hard. "We have reason to believe he has been killed, Sir." The news sank in. The air went so still that even the slightest creak in the ancient wood of the building could have been registered as it breathed out a mournful sigh.

Yamamoto pushed back his chair and stood to his feet, stumbling over to the wooden balcony as though he were injured, clasping his stomach with his sole hand. Ukitake rushed over to him, clasping the man's shoulder.

"Genryuusai-dono!" He cried, exasperated. Yamamoto hung his head, his face shadowed by the light of the solemn moon. Unohana watched with a sad expression on her face before turning back to the messenger, the man standing, shaking in the centre of the room. She noticed his worry and clasped his arm with a motherly touch, the man looking up at her.

"If you have more to say, please, continue," she smiled warmly. The man stammered before clearing his throat and nodding. Yamamoto was standing hunched over the edge of the balcony, the wind rippling through his beard. Ukitake stood beside him. Shinji was by the messenger also, his eyes darting back and forth from the captains to the man quaking before them.

"_This man's fear is very real. Clearly he anticipated the old man to explode...his information must be legitimate,_" Shinji eyed the man who gulped and began again.

"Since the only other person to have seen Lieutenant Sasakibe alive was Kisuke Urahara, the 9th Division is, until told otherwise, treating him as the prime suspect," the messenger explained. At this, Shinji gasped and grabbed the man by the shoulder, shaking him wildly.

"Kensei did that? Is he crazy? Are ya sure that there was absolutely nothing else in the Dangai whatsoever?" Shinji snapped. The man nodded back and forth rapidly.

"Sir, there was absolutely nothing untoward that the investigation team noted-," the man began only for Shinji to cut him off once more.

"Get Mayuri Kurotsuchi on it immediately," Ukitake ordered, the messenger nodding. "If there was _anything_ unusual happening in the Dangai, Mayuri will discover it." With Unohana's permission, the messenger departed with a flash. As soon as he had gone, the buzz brought about by the recent news stilled and became nothing more than a bog of thought. Yamamoto stood with his shoulders arched, his beard swaying in the wind.

"Sasakibe...," Ukitake breathed finally. "I can't believe it."

"Urahara Kisuke," Yamamoto said under his breath, his eyes shadowed by the fur of his wild eyebrows. "Bring him to me," he whispered.

"Commander...ya can't believe...," Shinji protested, only for a light to suddenly streak across the Seireitei. It was bright blue and seemed to circle the walls enclosing the grand towers. Ukitake grit his teeth and darted past Yamamoto towards the bell swinging back and forth in the wind on creaking hinges. Reaching out, he grasped the nearby hammer and went to crack the warning bell when the blue light shot up into the air like a star and sat there, shimmering in mid air, hovering over the Soul Society momentarily. For a second, everything was illuminated in a blaze of aquatic colour. Then, the Rukongai burst into flame.

All around them the houses tore into fire, blue bursts of light ripping the wooden buildings apart. The night air was alive with screaming and people began to run about, their arms flailing, their faces contorted with fear. Ukitake cried out and struck the bell, the chime ringing out across Seireitei. As soon as the next tower heard it, they too cracked their own hammers against the metal and eventually the entire Seireitei was thrown into action. The fire sloped upwards against the seki seki walls, the Shinigami scurrying towards the colossal gates, their zanpakuto at the ready.

"How is that fire burning the seki seki stone?" Ukitake cursed, Yamamoto looking out across the quickening devastation. Without a second thought, Shinji bounded across the hall and leapt over the balcony, his zanpakuto on his hip, his black coat flapping behind him like gigantic bat wings as he fell towards the rest of the gathering Shinigami.

"We have to move, the Rukongai is burning fast," Unohana observed, taking her leave while Ukitake darted towards the door behind her. He span around, watching in horror as the tidal wave of fire towered even higher before crashing down again like a wave, swamping the streets and the surrounding districts. Yamamoto remained motionless, his haori whipping behind him in the wind. "Head Captain," Retsu whispered, her eyes watching the old man. However, Yamamoto was silent and so the two captains disappeared without another word. All over Soul Society, the warning bells tolled. Men and women rushed into action, clutching their weapons. Many of them had barely used their zanpakuto before. Many of them always thought they would never have to.

Together, they burst through the doors and into the dense flames that now engulfed the Rukon districts. Amongst them were Lieutenants Kira Izuru and Shuhei Hisagi, of the 3rd and 9th Divisions respectively, the two of them charging through the mass of kimonos and scared faces. Behind them, someone bounded upwards and landed atop the thick wall that surrounded the Seireitei. It was Rangiku Matsumoto, the Lieutenant of the 10th Division, her short, curled blonde hair bounced on her shoulders and went no further, the sleeves on her kimono rolled up, cuffs of coloured cloth slung from her shoulders.

"Hisagi! Izuru! We've got people trapped all over!" She screamed down to the two Lieutenants on the ground floor, Hisagi cursing under his breath, his black fringe running down over his scarred eye.

"What the hell could have caused this? And with such speed?" Hisagi snarled, clutching his zanpakuto in his hand. Kira stood at his side, waving his arm at some officers, sending the Shinigami crashing into the nearest houses and attempting to escort civilians out before the fires consumed them. All around them blue sparks rained down from the sky.

"I don't know, but for now we have to focus on the task at hand!" Kira said, Hisagi nodding. "How the hell are we going to get everyone out? The fire is racing through every single district!"

"We're not the only ones out here," Hisagi reassured him. Suddenly there came a terrified, high pitched scream from a nearby building that was crumbling and creaking, the wood splintering and spluttering as it choked on curling icy blue fire. Hisagi darted towards it and burst through the door, the smoke clogging his eyes and his throat almost instantly. His eyes scanned the destruction until he finally caught sight of the young child. Trapped, encased in a bundle of flaming wood. Hisagi rummaged through and cut the little girl free as she shrieked, clutching onto him. As he left the house, something suddenly caught his eye. To the side of him, standing in the flames, was a Shinigami with his head bowed. Shuhei shook his head and tore out of the house, placing the little girl in Matsumoto's arms, the woman leaping from the wall to take an active position.

"I have to go back in," Hisagi cried and span on his heel, vanishing into the smoke again before anyone could stop him. Cursing, Kira pursued him, the two of them breaking through the ever blistering inferno. Through the crushing blue, Hisagi found the Shinigami again. He was just a child, a boy, whose eyes were dreamy and he himself was a in a trance like state, completely unfazed by the roaring flames. As Hisagi approached him, Kira cried out but it was too late. The boy lashed out, slashing Shuhei across the chest with his blade. Looking up at them, the boy leered, his eyes a flaming blue, a five pointed star on his forehead. Hisagi stumbled backwards, clutching his bloodied chest as the roof caved in, crashing down around them in a ball of blue fire.

"_Shuhei!_" Matsumoto screeched from outside the explosion, diving in and grappling with the lieutenant. The air was taut and dry and Hisagi collapsed onto the floor, his kimono scorched and tattered, the hakama in burnt ribbons. "What on earth happened?" She cried, but her face was just a blur as Hisagi slipped into unconsciousness. Kira's neck snapped up, the lieutenant gasping as more Shinigami revealed themselves in the fires, somehow unhurt by the terrible heat.

"Wha-...," Izuru stuttered, scrambling backwards and lifting his sword to his chest, the metal rattling in his hands. "What the hell is going on here?" As they advanced, the ghoulish Shinigami walked in unison, their eyes ablaze. They lifted their weapons and called out their names, summoning their shikai, if they could, to battle. Those unaffected turned and went to their friends only to be cut down and cast into the fires behind them. It was only as they closed in that Izuru realised they were not unaffected by the boiling fires. They just did not seem to notice as their flesh was burnt away.

"This...," Matsumoto whispered before suddenly twisting and locking blades with an oncoming Shinigami. Her eyes widened as she recognised the man, for he had blonde hair that fell down about his face and wore glasses, though their lenses were unable to conceal the flaming balls of blue his eyes had become. He bore three earrings in each ear, a wristband and a necklace, his unusual dress sense once a topic of conversation in the seated officers' moments of spare time. "6th Seat of the 13th Division, Kajoumaru Hidetomo!" She exclaimed, only for the man to break away from her and whip his sword outwards, cutting deeply into her forearm. She felt the trickling, oozing warmth of blood and backed away. Suddenly, Kajoumaru's arm was sliced clean off, his sword spiralling away.

"If we're going to survive this...," Hisagi wheezed, one of his eyes shut, his face blackened and his voice hoarse, "...we must fight on, regardless of the foe!"

"But...there's something clearly wrong with them! How can you cut them down?" Matsumoto replied, Hisagi shaking his head.

"There's many ways to stop these attackers without killing them," Shuhei said, indicating the severed arm lying amidst the rushing Shinigami, each one screaming louder and more horrified than the last. However, instead of ceasing, Kajoumaru threw himself at Matsumoto, latching his remaining hand around her throat. Hisagi roared into action and slashed the man's shoulder, Kajoumaru still holding on, his fingers digging into the woman's neck. "You leave me no choice, 6th Seat!" Shuhei cried, instantly slicing off Kajoumaru's second arm. Hidetomo shrieked, staggering backwards as blood spewed gruesomely from his stumps, Hisagi shivering as he watched. Matsumoto clutched her neck, already the bruising was evident.

"Hisagi...," Kira breathed, the three of them slumping up against the wall as the fires raged, reaching and licking ever closer to the Seireitei. Sweat was pouring down them, Kira's newly cropped blonde hair matting to his forehead. Hisagi wiped his face as he watched Kajoumaru sway for a moment. Suddenly, the 6th Seat rushed at them again, his mouth wide open, teeth bared. Before they could act, the man was blasted by a cannon ball like sphere of red light which sent the Shinigami spiralling backwards and into the furnace where he disappeared. They turned to see Captain of the 10th Division, Toshiro Hitsugaya standing atop the wall above them, his green scarf billowing in the furious wind. His wide eyes gleamed with composure but the terror was crystal clear beneath their lakes. His white hair was being thrown about and he dropped to the floor, landing heavily and whipping his zanpakuto about him in a wide arc, straightening up.

"Captain!" Matsumoto breathed with relief.

"You need to get out of here," Toshiro replied sternly with his back to them, the young boy facing the oncoming hordes of Shinigami.

"But, Captain Hitsugaya...," Kira mumbled, smoke still drifting from the boy's fingertips.

"_Now!_" Toshiro snapped, locking blades with another Shinigami before encasing him in a wave of ice and shattering it. "This is not a place where you should be. We captains are trying to round up the seated officers and return them to the Seireitei. You must get behind this wall, it's too dangerous out here!" Toshiro cried. "We don't know what's going on but I would have thought Kajoumaru made it quite clear that they won't stop until they have been killed. I hate this just as much as you...," Toshiro glimpsed them over his shoulder for just a moment, but it was long enough to see the pain in his watery eyes. Matsumoto clenched her fingers around her hilt. "But right now we're fighting for survival here."

With that, Hisagi nodded and grabbed Matsumoto's wrist.

"We're leaving," he said before the three of them turned and ran, Toshiro raising his blade to the surrounding Shinigami, each of them staring at him with glazed, burning eyes. The cross seared their foreheads and Hitsugaya cut one down, breathing out heavily.

"_Please...forgive me...,_" he thought to himself before pushing into the raging streets. Pulling his sword in front of him, beneath the sweltering heat, he raised the blade into the air and turned it, the moonlight reflecting down the metal. "Reign over the frosted skies, Hyourinmaru!" Toshiro cried and swung outwards, instantly freezing the local radius, the flames halted in mid air, now little more than jagged glaciers. Narrowing his eyes, he watched as the haunting stares of these mindless Shinigami appeared before him. Suddenly, the air swept upwards and something came thundering down towards the ground. It was a colossal sword and it smashed into the floor, sending chunks of the Rukongai flying. From the sky, Captain of the 7th Division, Sajin Komamura crashed down beside Toshiro, brandishing his sword. Beside the tiny captain he towered over him with a sense of pride, his shoulders covered in ridged, burnished orange armour, his forearms in the same gauntlets. His fur was ruffled and his eyes burned furiously as he bared his ferocious fangs.

"In an area this heinous, I felt you could do with some assistance," Komamura said, Toshiro nodding. A single, cold bead of sweat ran down the boy's forehead.

"I appreciate it, Sajin."

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki darted out from beneath one of the buildings as it exploded in a wall of blue fire. She covered her head with her arms, watching as her regal gloves were scorched by the immense crackling heat. Finally, she skidded into the view of the Lieutenant Renji Abarai of the 6th Division, the man directing his men to and from the scene of the fires. The man's red hair fell down around his shoulders wildly and he bore torn crimson pieces of cloth around his wrists and his forehead, bandages spiralling up his muscular arms.

"Renji!" Rukia shrieked, her large purple eyes wide and glittering with blue light. Behind her a building exploded sending chunks of flaming wood everywhere. Renji span around and darted towards her, grabbing a hold of her arms and doubling over as the building nearby lit up and detonated, sending rubble and debris their way. It battered Abarai's back and he cried out, shielding Rukia from the blast.

"Damn this!" Renji snarled, lifting his head. "Just what the hell is happening? I've had reports from the West Gate that some Shinigami have gone renegade, including 6th Seat Kajoumaru!" Renji cursed, releasing Rukia, the girl shaken up. "Apparently Izuru, Rangiku and Shuhei were attacked," he said to her, the words running on his tongue and falling fast out of his mouth.

"The report is correct," came the cold voice of Byakuya Kuchiki as the captain strode past them and out into the open, drawing his sleek katana against the fiery wind. The golden tassels on his collar whipped in the gales and he released his shikai, the blade vanishing, breaking down into millions of tiny pink petal shards. "Renji, I want you by my side. Get Rukia to safety and then return here," Byakuya said simply, not facing the two of them.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia cried, pushing her way forwards, "I want to fight! I'm a lieutenant now, this position holds responsibility," she exclaimed, pointing to the badge strapped to her arm. Byakuya was silent for a moment as he sent his blinding torrent of sharp petals towards a wave of oncoming Shinigami, tearing them apart before they could make it past the first line of houses.

"I understand. Use shikai immediately, both of you," Byakuya instructed. Rukia smiled weakly before nodding and twisting her sword, pulling it in front of her in a fluid motion.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" As she said the name, her blade turned a pearly white and the entire hilt followed suit, shimmering like snow it revealed a whimsical ribbon that fluttered far behind the girl. Renji did the same, running his hand down the flat of the blade, a red light shooting outwards as he bellowed.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" With it, the blade became enormous and segmented, with fang like protrusions coming off of the top of each piece of the weapon. Byakuya collected the mass of bright pink petals back onto his blade, forming the metal once again with a loud, shrill chime. His black hair whipped about his face as he turned to the two lieutenants, his eyes gleaming furiously.

"The three of us most hold the line here, at the East Gate. The majority of surviving Rukongai citizens have been relocated into the Seireitei. These treacherous Shinigami must not take one step onto the hallowed ground," Byakuya said when suddenly something moved in the corner of his eye and he twisted round, watching as the same Shinigami he had cut down were now clambering to their feet and swaying drunkenly, blood pouring from the many deep cuts now littering their bodies. "Impossible," Byakuya mouthed, readying himself as Renji launched his shikai into the first line, cutting them down in a rain of blood. Then, from above, someone cried out loudly and landed roughly in the midst of the trio. Draped still in his black coat, Shinji straightened up and raised his blade before him.

"Collapse, Sakanade!" He cried loudly, his sword emitting a striking mauve mist that blew across the Rukongai, mixing with the twisting, coiling blue flames. As the mist disappeared, Shinji stood, his hand hovering in the middle of a great ring that was attached to the hilt of his sword, the blade now longer and flatter with five holes lining the weapon. Hirako stepped up beside Byakuya, the black haired captain observing the tasselled coat.

"That garment...," Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

"Ya, pretty swanky ain't it?" Shinji grinned as the two of them raised their swords. Then, from behind them, Lieutenant of the 5th Division Hinamori Momo came running towards the scene, her sword on her hip. She had a black bob framing her face and a delicate hair clip holding some of her black bangs from her face. She had a worried look in her eyes and her face was stricken with panic.

"Captain! _Captaiiin!_ You left me behind!" She cried, catching her breath as she keeled over beside Shinji. Finally, she flicked her hair back and held her sword out in front of her, her eyes wide with shock. "W-what's going on? Why are we fighting Shinigami?"

"Hinamori...," Rukia whispered.

"Hinamori-kun," Shinji said, his blonde hair blowing in the wind as she looked up at him. "Something's happened here. What it is just yet, we're not quite sure. However, we're gonna protect ya. So no matter what ya do, don't drop that sword of yours, got it?" Hirako grinned before turning and charging into the fray, Byakuya following close by, a sea of pink mass rearing up behind him and crashing down into the enemy. Rukia and Renji ran in also, Renji whipping his weapon back and forth as he went. The fires crowed round them, buildings creaking and groaning before collapsing in a smoldering heap, some continuing to explode and blast apart. Hinamori clutched the hilt of her sword close.

"_Someone else said something somewhat similar to me once...,_" she thought to herself, turning the weapon over in her hands, "_...the difference is...this time, I know they mean it._" With that, she ran after them, leaping upwards and swinging her sword horizontally. "Snap, Tobiume!" She cried, unleashing a rolling fireball through the air. It's brilliant red flame collided with the blue and for a moment a spark of purple fire shot up into the air before Hinamori's strike landed in the midst of some fiery eyed Shinigami. Somewhere close to the South Gate, the battle cries of Kenpachi Zaraki, Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa could be heard even over the chaotic din.

Elsewhere, at the North Gate, Captain of the 3rd Division Rojuro 'Rose' Otoribashi was fending off a group of renegade Shinigami as he stood tall defending a group of Rukon children. They huddled together, cowering behind the captain. The man had flowing, rippling blonde hair that was swept mainly over to one side, some strands hanging eloquently over his sharp face, his cheeks protruding beneath his pale skin. Though he usually bore a bored expression, his eyes were slits as he cut through the nearest Shinigami with a deep sadness.

"Hado 11, Tsuzuri Raiden!" Rose cried, unleashing a string of electricity that barrelled into the closest opponents, sending their bodies flying erratically, spasming as the current flowed through them. Behind him, another came dangerously close, slicing off some of the frills that lined Rose's collar. Twisting, Rose darted backwards when suddenly his attacker was cut down, light teal strings of air slicing the man into pieces. From above, Kensei Muguruma, Captain of the 9th Division came crashing downwards, landing heavily in front of the rugged children.

"Get out of here you brats! Into the Seireitei!" Kensei roared, turning, his white mohawk hanging over his furrowed brow. He span his knife round in his gloved fingers before transforming it back into a katana and slotting it through his studded belt. He jogged over to Rose and the two of them stood shoulder to shoulder, surveying the damage. "Any idea what the hell is going on?"

"Unfortunately I'm just about as clueless as you...," Rose sighed, flicking some of his hair from his face. "Whatever the case, this is truly a horrible scene, not particularly artistic at all. Such violence, so unnecessary...it implores me to weep, yet my blade stays true to the end," Rose whispered. Kensei nodded.

"It ain't pretty. Do you think they're under some kind of spell?" Muguruma growled, Rose eyeing the young man closing in on them.

"I don't know, but we should really try not to kill them if possible!" Rose cried, flicking his hand towards the Shinigami and wrapping him in a striking, fizzing, golden rope. The Shinigami crashed to his knees and howled, his blue eyes burning brightly, the star on his forehead shimmering. "Did you receive the reports?"

"Yeah, Captains Hitsugaya and Komamura are at the West Gate, Kuchiki and Hirako at the East, while that crazed loon Zaraki and his men are guarding the South. At the same time, Captain Soi Fon of the 2nd Division is monitoring the outer perimeters of the Rukon Districts with the Onmitsukido in tow. The seniors are protecting the Seireitei itself, in case the enemy breaches the walls but it's not going to happen. The reason we were so taken aback was because of the sudden eruption of fire throughout the Rukongai, but there haven't been any blasts in a little while and it seems to have died down a bit," Kensei explained, scratching his chin.

"Indeed. However we cannot let off, the enemy continues to press its attack," Rose said, the blue light of the fire slipping down his blade, the reflection gilding his face in an ocean hue. They continued to fight, noticing the arrival of 3rd Seat Genshiro Okikiba of the 1st Division. The elderly man appeared beside them, a streak of black dyed into his slicked back white hair. He ruffled his moustache. "Okikiba...," Rose muttered, the two captains facing the newcomer.

"I have come to assist," Okikiba grumbled, drawing his zanpakuto. Kensei nodded and flexed his muscles, his sleeveless haori billowing in the wind. The three of them charged into the fight, disappearing into the flames. At the same time, Byakuya Kuchiki vanished, cutting down a Shinigami, the woman spluttering as she hit the floor. Towering over her, Byakuya sheathed his sword, blood running down the side of his cheek.

"_What has made you turn against us?_" He wondered, narrowing his eyes at the woman's corpse. Beside him, Shinji landed neatly on the ground, his sword reverted back to his base form in a flash of light.

"Phew! We seem to be turnin' the tables a bit," Hirako commented, scanning the ravaged districts for any more enemies. It was a war torn battlefield that stretched for miles and miles. While the pristine fortress of Seireitei remained standing and relatively unharmed, the surrounding slums had been blasted to ruin, most of the houses and buildings completely levelled and the trees ripped out or burned to the soil. Then, someone shouted something.

"L-look! Up in the sky!" The faceless voice cried out. Shinji and Byakuya raised their glances to try and discover what the Shinigami had meant. Then, they saw it. A Senkaimon was opening, starting out as a bud of light that expanded into a wooden door that slid open, revealing a circular door of the same design that too opened. From it, a man emerged, stepping onto the sky. He bore the Vandenreich uniform, a flowing pale trench coat with a hood and his hair was a brilliant blonde that hung lazily over his face, most of it dropping down his back.

"Who is that?" Renji exclaimed, Byakuya narrowing his eyes suspiciously. The man made no kind of declaration, instead he merely whispered something inaudible to the crowds below. Behind him stood a masked man, dressed in a white overcoat with epaulets, his face hidden like Ryuken's had been upon his invasion. The blonde man turned to him.

"It's time for the second wave of assault," the blonde Quincy muttered, the man nodding stiffly. "Open fire." With that, hundreds of Senkai Gates began to spring open all around the sky in a circular motion. On the ground, the Shinigami readied themselves as figures in white military uniforms could be seen in the doorways. Before they had even registered what was going on, the figures were firing. Millions of blue arrows rained down on the Soul Society from all angles.

"Quincy!" Shinji choked and he cut down the first few arrows only to be buffeted by hundreds more, the man spluttering on blood. Byakuya bared his teeth and dropped his sword into the ground.

"Bankai," he muttered as a torrent of the arrows lit up the sky, coating it in a vast brilliant blue glow that made it seem like day time again. "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!" With a wave of his hand, a ferocious arc of pink rose up around them and the arrows slammed into it, the sound of metal scraping along metal ringing out across the Seireitei. At the other end of the battlefield, the Quincy were not letting up, the element of surprise eliminating a few seated officers from the scene. Rose pulled his weapon in front of him.

"Play, Kinshara!" He cried as he threw his blade, the sword transforming with a gold flash into a whip which he clutched before thrashing it outwards, slicing an array of the arrows in half. However it was not enough, the constant barrage continued to pummel them. Okikiba was killed instantly, the man struck three times through the heart and four through the face, the man gargling before collapsing. Kensei roared and unleashed his shikai once again.

"Blow these bastards away, Tachikaze!" The captain yelled, strings of wind looping around the arrows and cutting them from the sky. However, the arrows tore through his defenses and ripped him apart, turning his proud haori into crimson stained tatters.

"Kensei!" Rose cried, turning and running to the man as the white haired captain sank to one knee. Over at the West Gate there was a massive explosion as Kokujo Tengen Myo'oh was blown to smithereens in a bright, icy blue tower of flame. Komamura screamed as his body was seared by the arrows but he maintained his balance, instead reverting quickly back to shikai and casting his haori aside. Hitsugaya cursed, already using his own Bankai, his wings flapping as he took to the skies. Immediately he was faced with a Senkai Gate, a trio of uniformed Quincy ready to meet him with their spiritual bows drawn.

"_How are these guys using Senkaimons?_" Toshiro thought to himself as he readied an attack. Almost immediately however he was shot down out of the sky as he tried to defend himself. Without any idea how to fight back, he swatted wildly at the arrows until at last his zanpakuto was blasted from his hand. He watched as Hyourinmaru fell to the ground far below before he felt the second blast hit him in the chest, his eyes widening. His wings shattered, mirror like pieces of ice reflecting the captain as he fell out of the sky, his eyes fading. Finally he hit the floor with a thud, disappearing into the blue fires that still slithered about around the wreckage. From within the Seireitei, Ukitake watched the devastation, his eyes humming with blue light.

"They should have been told...," he whispered, his white hair flicking about his face, his eyes red, "...they had the right to be warned. Now, how can these young Shinigami ever hope to know how to fight a Quincy? Damn this...," Jushiro hunched over the balcony, his eyes watering as he clenched his teeth. "Damn it!" Suddenly, a Quincy launched an arrow at the man, Ukitake narrowly dodging it. The crackling weapon shot through the air and sped downwards, closely skimming the many towers and swaying bridges of the Seireitei before disappearing over the wall and plunging into the ground beside Rukia Kuchiki, the girl panting heavily, her eye bruised, blood dribbling down it.

"_What...what are we going to do?_" She breathed, wiping the blood away with the back of her hand. Suddenly she heard a cry and looked up, Renji screaming something at her. Staring up into the sky, the girl saw a flurry of arrows speeding towards her, yet her feet remained rooted to the floor. She wanted to run but she could not move, her hands gripping her sword, her feet planted on the ground. Then, someone leapt in front of her, it was Byakuya, the man's arms wide open. The arrows sunk into him, blood spraying Rukia even behind the captain. She quivered as he stood for a moment, the tips of the arrows sizzling in his flesh. Then, he dropped to his knees.

"Nii-sama! NII-SAMA!" Rukia screamed at the top of her lungs, suddenly finding the energy to run. She grabbed him, the man breathing slowly, at least one arrow piercing his neck. His black hair had fallen over his eyes and he sighed heavily, blood running from his lips as he did so. Rukia buried her head in the man's chest as she sobbed, clutching his kimono. "_What are we going to do? What can we do? I had no idea this was going to happen!_" Rukia thought to herself, her fingers tightening as she felt the warmth of Byakuya's blood soaking her gloves. "_JUST WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?_"

At the same time, Ichigo Kurosaki and the others tore through the Dangai world, their feet crunching on the purple straw that seemed to litter the pathway. Ichigo's hand tightened around the hilt of his sword and he lunged forwards, the light of the exit appearing to them at last.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who left me a review so far, it's appreciated greatly. Please, continue to show your support!


	9. StarCross in the Dangai

****What's up ladies and gentlemen, I've finally got chapter nine done. I'm not pleased with how long they're taking me, but regardless, thank you for the continued support. I appreciate every review.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**StarCross in the Dangai**

Ichigo and the others landed with a thud into the Precipice World, their feet crunching on the dry, violet straw that littered the fleeting pathway. Ichigo tore forwards, the notion that Kisuke was being wrongly tried fixed in his mind. The gang rushed onwards, completely unaware of what lay in wait once they entered the Seireitei. As they ran, Ichigo felt a strange, eerie breeze on his face. His orange hair blustered about his cheeks and then, suddenly, he felt something else on his skin. It was tickling him like a spider scuttling across his face. He slammed his foot into the ground and dug up a torrent of chips from the straw, narrowly jerking his head to the side as a blue reishi arrow shot past him, blowing a hole in the Koryu current. Ichigo stopped and span around as three Quincies appeared at the side, the Koryu to the right of the substitute Shinigami opening up to reveal a second pathway some way away, the three white clad enemies sprinting down it.

"Damn! These guys again?" Ichigo cursed, leaping after them. Uryu grimaced before zipping forwards, summoning his crackling bow of light and aiming it down the path. He unleashed a barrage of fiery arrows towards the Quincies who span around and deflected them with their own strikes. They too bore the military uniform of The Vandenreich, their caps bearing a five pronged gold star.

"Kurosaki, I'll provide you with a covering fire! Get down there and take them out!" Ishida barked, Ichigo nodding and pouncing through the swirling darkness. Dashing forwards, Ichigo lowered his head as missiles skewered the sky over him. Finally he bounded upwards and raised his blade, a blue light gathering on it, billowing on the flat of the sword. Swiping downwards, the light struck the ground and sent tufts of the purple mess flying about the pathway. Suddenly, the three Quincies were behind him again and he span around, skidding backwards as one of the arrows skimmed his elbow.

"They're fast!" Chad cried, darting forwards, a thick, white plasma collecting on his arm. Orihime sped forwards, clutching her hairpins and holding them out in front of her. Uryu continued to unfold a volley of blue light down the encroaching tunnel, the pale hue illuminating the cavernous folds. Amidst the confusion, Ichigo roared and swung outwards, one of the uniformed enemies lunging for him and grabbing him by the cuff of his collar.

"Wha-?" Ichigo gasped as the man pushed him back, his face hidden beneath the black peak of his cap. The two of them burst out of the blue, trails of smoke and dust drifting behind them. The Vandenreich soldier kicked off of Ichigo, the orange haired boy bolting backwards and catching his footing on the air. The slimy walls of the Koryu current had shifted outwards now, creating a jet black, soulless chasm, gaping wide beneath a net of paths. Ichigo snapped his head up and caught sight of one of the Quincies rushing towards him, a Seele Schneider out by their side. Suddenly, a bright, shimmering orange light appeared in between the two of them and the man collided with it, a loud crackling sound sweeping the room before the shield detonated, sending the Quincy spiralling downwards, his uniform charred and smoking. Orihime appeared beside Ichigo, panting. Her pins returned to her in a flash of light and she breathed deeply.

"Shiten Koshun," she smirked, Kurosaki grinning. "We're at your side Kurosaki-kun!" As the girl cried, Ichigo nodded and lifted his blade up in front of him as the remaining two Quincies lowered themselves neatly before them some way away. Chad appeared next to Ichigo and the trio readied themselves for the assault. The Quincies whipped out their bows and unleashed a rapid torrent of arrows towards the heroes. Ichigo held his sword out behind him and began to gather energy only for Chad to take a step forwards and send a blast of green light towards their opponents, shattering the arrows in mid flight. Uryu watched them from the entrance, his eyes glossing over as the lights lit up the dark and empty place.

"_How can I fight this battle?_" He thought to himself as he drew his cross and dangled it from its chain. "_Which side do I even belong to? Is my father truly working for these people?_" He shook his head and rearranged his glasses. "_If he was...why would he? Wouldn't he tell me? Maybe...,_" Uryu's eyes flickered over to Ichigo, the boy bringing his colossal sword down upon one of the Quincies. "_Perhaps he questions my loyalty? What am I supposed to think?_" As the second Quincy hit the ground with a thud, the third cursed and backed up a little, his head darting from side to side.

"Just what's going on?" Ichigo barked to the man who looked up quickly. "Why are you bastards trying to stop us from going to Soul Society?"

"Oh we're not...," a slippery voice suddenly hissed from the shadows. Ichigo span round to see a ghoulish figure with a black mask on lunge at him from the walls of the Dangai. "We're just trying to capture _you_!" The man cried and unclipped something from his belt, Uryu's eyes widening.

"Kurosaki! Look out! That's soul-synthesised glass!" Ishida cried, exploding from his standstill position and blasting through the air. Ichigo watched in shock as the silver capsule flew towards him, molten blue liquid leaking from it as the lid broke off in two. Suddenly the liquid froze and opened up wide, encapsulating Ichigo, the boy roaring and firing off a Getsuga Tenshou. The glass cracked and shattered in a flurry of bright blue shards. The masked man danced backwards, whipping his foot out behind him to slow himself down. Behind him, the Quincy soldier scampered towards him, his bow out by his side.

"Sir! They're too strong! What choice do we have but to just turn around and let them reach the Seireitei? It's not like they-!" The man said before choking and spluttering, the masked man blasting a hole through the uniformed man. Gasping and gargling for air, the Quincy collapsed, disappearing into the depths of the Dangai as the masked man turned, swooping like a giant, white bat to face the heroes again.

"It's fine. I can do this without them after all," the man said dryly, his voice distorted by the mask. From beneath his overcoat, he revealed a gloved hand and from it dangled a Quincy cross. Suddenly, the cross gleamed a bright light and transformed, Ichigo's eyes widening as the Quincy drew a military saber from his loosely hanging black belt, his knee high boots gleaming blue from the aura emanating from the cruel sword. From behind him, Uryu leapt out of the darkness, his Seele Schneider humming in his tight hand. The two of them clashed blades, Ichigo appearing directly behind the enemy.

"Take this!" The orange haired boy cried out only for the masked man to vanish, Uryu and Ichigo locking blades with a spurt of blue sparks. The two of them pushed away from each other and stood shoulder to shoulder, Orihime and Chad on the opposite of the man. Standing to his full height now, the Quincy threw open his overcoat to reveal the typical standardised version of The Vandenreich military uniform save for another cloak, this one draping over his shoulders in a similar manner to Uryu's own. The black mask continued to obscure his identity and he bore the epaulets over his shoulders.

"You all mean to challenge me?" The masked man gloated, holding his arms out in a mocking gesture. "I should warn you...," in a flash the ghostly figure was gone, reappearing behind Orihime and wrapping an outstretched hand about her face, his saber sliding beneath her chin with a devilish gleam. "His Majesty has not allowed for failure!" Before he could slit her throat however, Chad landed a massive punch on the man's face, the Quincy twisting backwards and catching his footing, Orihime's eyes wide with shock.

"Inoue," Chad mumbled, his gaze shifting to the shivering girl.

"_He was fast...faster than Ichigo...,_" she thought to herself before shaking it off and smiling meekly, "...for a split second I could feel the metal on my neck. I really, really thought I was about to die." She whispered, the tips of her fingers stinging as she ran them across a smooth, but very real slit that dribbled ever so slightly crimson. However she could no longer dream as Chad fell back, his shoulder torn open and smoking, blood staining his shirt wet. He fell to one knee and she exclaimed with a gasp, unleashing the warming orange glow of her Shun Shun Rikka.

"You think that will save him?" The Quincy sneered nastily, pointing his saber at the two teenagers. Then, in a flash, six projectiles had lined themselves up, three on either side of the blade's edge all floating in a row. With a shriek, the man whipped his sword across and fired the stream of arrows. They whizzed towards Chad and Orihime but Ichigo pounced in between them and threw a blast at the oncoming strike, decimating them in midair in a colossal explosion. A bulbous ball of light erupted and rippled outwards, Ichigo covering his eyes. Finally the dust began to clear and the Quincy stood unharmed within the coils of smoke.

"Hey, Ishida!" Ichigo barked, Uryu zipping into view beside him. "Didn't you say that Quincy only used bows? Then what the hell is this guy doing?" In response, Uryu merely shrugged lamely.

"How should I know?" He replied darkly before turning on his heel and charging at the man again.

"You should know, these foolish attempts to attack me will get you nowhere. It isn't you I am after," the man grinned before disappearing in a flash. Uryu gasped, his eyes widening as the masked man appeared directly before him, bringing his sword down across Ishida's chest. Blood spurted out and up into the sky and Orihime screamed. Ichigo and Chad exploded forwards, orange light seeping off of Chad's wound. Uryu was cast aside, the boy landing with a rustle and a thud amongst the purple, straw like mess on the ground. Orihime flung herself towards him, tripping over her own feet as she sent her fairies into action, the lights springing upon her fallen friend and smothering him in their glow. Ichigo hit against the man's weapon furiously, backing up only occasionally to allow Chad to strike with a his blazing emerald punches.

"Rushing at me like this only makes my mission that much easier to complete, Kurosaki Ichigo," the man said, twisting his saber round and slamming the hilt into Chad's face. The boy spat blood before being hurled backwards and crashing to the ground in a heap. Ichigo craned his neck backwards only to hear something break like glass. Spinning around, he caught the sight of another silver capsule being thrown at him, icy blue liquid spilling out of it again.

"It's not happening!" Ichigo screamed. He brought his weapon upwards, shattering the water with an almighty blow and sending the fragile pieces to the far reaches of the dark cavern. The two smashed against each other before jumping backwards, Ichigo lowering his shikai to his side. He was panting and out of breath, yet his opponent seemed fine. The Quincy foe had barely attacked them, only firing his arrows a few times and he appeared as good as new. Ichigo wiped his brow and grimaced at the blood. Perhaps one of the jagged ends of glass had caught him. "The hell with this...just who are you and what do you want with me?"

"We don't want anything from you," the man said simply, raising his hands. "Well, anything _else_, that is." Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh dear, I do let my mouth run. Just know that our primary objective today is not to capture you for utilisation. Merely we wish to hold you in our compound until the secondary and tertiary objectives of this phase are complete," the masked man explained. Ichigo stared blankly back at him. Finally, the boy hauled his zanpakuto up onto his shoulder before inclining his head forwards a little, his brown eyes firing up.

"Whatever. You can talk all the nonsense you want, the main point is that you didn't answer my first question. Just who the hell are you?" Ichigo snarled, now lifting his weapon upwards and pointing it threateningly towards his opponent.

"That's simple," the man whispered, "I am Ryuken. Ryuken Ishida!" Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, Uryu appeared in the sky before Ichigo, lunging at the mystery enemy.

"Ishida!" Ichigo exclaimed as Uryu thrust his weapon forwards, the masked man merely blocking it and pushing the bespectacled boy aside. Uryu bounded backwards, sweat running down his cheeks. Ichigo stared at the boy, Ishida clenching his fists. His knuckles turned white around the hilt of the Seele Schneider and he grit his teeth.

"You're a liar!" Uryu barked. The man tilted his head arrogantly.

"Do you think so eh? I am the one who killed those members of the 13th Division in the Dangai. I am the one who murdered those Shinigami at the foot of the 1st Division's very own barracks. I did it in the Ishida name you fool. But, not only the Ishida name but that of The Vandenreich as well! The glory of The Vandenreich!" The man lifted his arms erratically into the air. Ichigo looked on as Uryu stood with his head hung.

"I don't believe you," Ishida scowled.

"What do you mean by you 'murdered' Shinigami? Who died?" Ichigo said, taking a step forwards so that he was now standing beside Uryu. The man dropped his arms and his shoulders slumped as he began to chuckle ominously.

"Of course...you have no idea. As we speak, as you waste time here with me, The Vandenreich continues to lay complete and utter waste to the Soul Society. It is one of three strands to the first phase of our total plan. It is too late for you to stop it. Yet, I have to still do my part," the masked man said. However, his goading had worked. Ichigo was frozen to the spot, his eyes flicking over to the exit. Could he believe this man's words? What if it really was Ryuken Ishida beneath the mask? What if the Soul Society really was being torn apart at this very second? For a moment he feared for those he cared about. He could not feel Rukia's reiatsu, but then he was never amazing at sensing presences...

He felt a bead of cold sweat on his neck. His hairs were standing on end. The man in the mask continued to watch him studiously.

"_If I use my Jail ability alongside my attack Blut, I should be able to not only hold him, but also transport him to His Majesty,_" the man thought to himself, sniggering. Finally, Ichigo twisted around on the spot.

"Ishida?" Kurosaki barked, Uryu looking up. Ichigo turned his head a little, his eyes sparkling as the light from the exit beamed upon them. "Think you can handle this guy?"

"Kurosaki...," Ishida mumbled before rearranging his glasses, his bow flaring up again by his side. "What do you take me for?"

"Even if he is who he says he is?" Ichigo said darkly. Uryu looked away, his eyes boring into the masked villain who stood some way away from the duo.

"We'll see," Uryu replied. Ichigo was quiet for a moment before he took off towards the yawning archway. Suddenly, the masked man had appeared behind Uryu, his saber pointing at Ichigo's exposed back. Ishida tried to twist around in time only for the man to fling a bolt of blue light towards the orange haired Shinigami. Ichigo turned, his eyes widening as the lightning blast of energy surged towards him. Orihime reacted quickly, her orange triangular shield spinning into place only for the blast to shatter it and carry onwards ruthlessly.

"Ha ha ha ha! You're mine, Ichigo Kurosaki! My 'Jail' technique will take you straight to His Majesty!" The masked man laughed maniacally only for someone to push past him with a gust of wind. The lightning struck something and there was a whirring sound as it opened out like a spider's web into a cage before collapsing in on itself and disappearing in a surge of light and power. The masked man threw back his head and continued to howl in hysterics only for the smoke to clear. Through the pale, sea blue mist, Ichigo stood, his kimono blowing back and forth. He held his broad sword down by his side and his messy orange hair continued to waft across his gleaming eyes.

"Ishida...why?" He thought to himself, sighing. The masked man gawped at the scene.

"Wha...what happened? No! It was supposed to be Kurosaki! He-!" The man spluttered only for Ichigo to vanish with a burst of speed, reappearing directly in front of the Quincy. He seemed to be pouncing upon him like a predator, his arms up in the air, his hands tightly clutching the hilt of his shikai. As Ichigo's shadow loomed over the enemy, the man tried to react. "_I can't change my Blut back to the defensive Vene in time!_" Ichigo bellowed furiously and swiped downwards, slashing the man diagonally from head to toe. The sword thrust was momentous and a wave of light sent The Vandenreich flying out of control and spiralling backwards. Sweeping his shiny black boot out behind him, the Quincy quickly managed to take control of his fall as Ichigo stood hunched over. The man was panting heavily, his cloak torn and hanging strewn from one shoulder.

"You...you vile...!" The Quincy was muttering under his breath, attempting to hold together his now heavily splintered mask. "_It doesn't matter...I have to get out of here, before they realise I'm not Ryuken Ishida! Besides..._" the man looked up at Ichigo, the boy staring back at him with a deadly serious gaze, "_...having Uryu captured brings tactical benefits of its own!_" With that, the man vanished in a split second, Ichigo scanning the darkening tunnels of the Dangai for him.

"Where did he go?" Chad barked gruffly, throwing his head from side to side, Orihime backing up cautiously. Finally, Ichigo hauled his zanpakuto up onto his shoulder and slouched beneath its weight.

"He's gone," Ichigo murmured, raising his eyes to the ceiling. "You guys alright?" Chad and Orihime nodded in response.

Kurosaki flitted towards the ground, landing heavily on the straw with a thud. Some of it had been blown aside by the fierce fighting, leaving a stone cold pathway beneath it. As he reached out to Orihime to lead the way out of the Dangai, someone stepped out of the shadows behind them. Ichigo could not quite make the figure out, though he seemed to be stooping a little. His shoulders appeared hunched and he was draped in a knee length, bone white cloak. With black hair hanging down to his chest and dead, soulless eyes, the pale figure was almost totally cloaked in shadow. Ichigo gripped his sword, the metal ringing out.

"Not another one of these punks...," Kurosaki cursed under his breath. Then, as quickly as he had arrived, the figure slunk into the darkness again. He was quickly replaced however as the Dangai began to thunder and rumble, an orb of light splitting the shadows high up in the air, a stream of yellow shooting through the canvas. Ichigo bared his teeth as the Kototsu exploded into view, charging towards them. Twisting sharply on his heel, Ichigo grabbed Orihime under his arm and nodded to Chad, the two of them blasting towards the exit with the stampeding cleaner hot on their tail.

"_Damn it Ishida...I hope you know what you're doing! I can't come and save you now!_" Ichigo grimaced, Chad by his side and Inoue hanging from his arm as the three of them dove from the Senkaimon and into a mess of fire and reiatsu, blue bolts of it crackling like lightning from the sky.

* * *

Please check out my Youtube channel here - user/MrTommo2304?feature=guide for Bleach reviews and discussions!


	10. Die Dämmerung Kommt

****What's up, ladies and gentlemen, I am so sorry. Sorry this took so long, sorry there was no word on the whole hiatus. Things have just really caught up with me. Not only that but I was wanting to wait for a bit of research so that I can name some of these guys, however we barely got anything on that front. Regardless, I'm here now so hopefully, fingers crossed, should be able to do more on this fic for you guys.

As always, please leave me some feedback, I appreciate every review I get. Enjoy. - Tommo2304

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Die Dämmerung Kommt**

Ichigo exploded from the sky, shards of blue and white splintering about him and spiralling across the horizon. With Ishida's capture in his mind, he grabbed the end of his hilt and pulled it behind him. Almost instantly, five Quincy appeared in the air in front of them, retracting the strings on their bows. Inoue was still hanging from his arm as he slung his blade forwards, slashing through the first soldier. Two more appeared before them and Ichigo cursed, his orange hair falling over his eyes and obscuring his vision.

"You're ours!" The first one shrieked, unleashing a torrent of arrows towards them only for Inoue to whip up a shield of warm light, the arrows exploding on contact in a plume of icy blue smoke. The Quincy spluttered, a green glow barrelling through the smog. Chad punched through, landing a devastating blow in the first one's stomach. His bow shattered and Chad followed through, reaching out with his bone white arm, blue orbs of light gathering on the end of each finger.

"La Muerte," the man whispered and he slammed his fist into the Quincy, a shockwave effect rippling across the sky. Two more appeared in the sky above, only for two shadowy figures to cut them down from behind. Ichigo looked up sharply, the two uniformed soldiers falling fast beside him.

"Who?" He spluttered, Ikkaku and Yumichika coming into view, the sun glaring brightly behind them leaving them as little more than silhouettes on the surface. They were bloodied and bruised, beaten to pulps but they were standing, panting heavily. Ikkaku raised his snapped Hozukimaru into the air.

"Ichigo! It's about damn time!" The bald man screeched. Disappearing, the two eleventh division members stepped down beside Ichigo. "The situation has gone to hell. We tried to evacuate as many Rukongai members as possible, but both Shinigami and civilians have turned on us!"

"What?" Chad gasped.

"It's true," Yumichika brushed a strand of hair aside, "the fires raged through Rukongai. We don't quite know what's caused the people to act like they are but they all possess a strange star symbol on their foreheads. Can these enemies really be...?" Yumichika grimaced. Ichigo however, simply nodded with a stern expression.

"Yeah, they're Quincy. There's no time to dwell on that now though. We have to save as many people as possible!" Ichigo barked, Ikkaku and Yumichika nodding in agreement. The two of them vanished with a flash, Chad turning to Ichigo. "Can you go and help out people on the ground?" Ichigo asked, Chad giving him a thumbs up.

"What about you?"

"I need to get Inoue to the front lines as fast as possible," the orange haired boy replied.

"Kurosaki-kun...," Orihime whispered.

"I know you can do this, Inoue," Ichigo grinned. The girl felt herself reddening and she flushed with embarrassment. Chad nodded firmly and took off, rings of green light flourishing from his shoes as he zipped towards the turmoil on the battlefield. Ichigo sped downwards, soaring through the smoke and fire that licked the sky. His eyes watered as he rippled through the air, his hair blowing backwards, caught in a draught.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime cried out to him over the howling gales. "Down there!" She pointed to the ground where Hisagi, Izuru and Matsumoto stood. Hisagi was badly wounded, blood pouring from a tear in his side and Izuru was attempting to heal him while Matsumoto formed a shield with the fury of Haineko. Nodding, Ichigo bolted towards the ground, his sword gathering a great wave of blue energy as he went.

"Getsuga...," he whipped his weapon above his head as they loomed over the advancing Quincy, "...Tenshou!"

* * *

Toshiro lay on the floor, motionless. His Daiguren Hyourinmaru faltered, some chunks of it melting away as his eyes slowly began to flicker open. Through his blurred vision, he could just about make out the shape of someone standing over him. It was the blonde haired Quincy, the man eyeing him through thin, cold eyes.

"Your Bankai is still active...how unfortunate for you," with that, the Quincy drew a strange disc from within the folds of his cloak and held it above Toshiro. A strange black reiatsu clawed at the boy, pulling his Bankai from him, stripping him of it. Toshiro cried out with his last efforts, blood running down either side of his agape mouth. The blonde Quincy placed the medallion back in his cloak, content with leaving the little captain to suffer on the ground.

"Your Saketsu and your Hakusui have both been shattered by the blast of a single arrow. You will, in time, lose the entirety of your Shinigami powers. This way, at least your Bankai can live on in the hands of superior wielders," the blonde haired man whispered coolly, turning on the spot and waltzing away through the numbing explosions. Toshiro attempted to lift his arm but it felt like lead and his head lolled back.

"_Matsumoto...everyone...what have I done?_"

Across the battlefield, Komamura swatted away a number of Quincy with the colossal arm of his shikai. The captain was breathing slowly, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. Warm blood caked his forehead and he cursed under his breath. His yellow eyes scoured the terrible state that was the ravaged Rukongai.

"_At least we managed to get a lot of the people into Seireitei...the Quincy won't be able to break in there,_" Komamura thought to himself, twisting round as a new wave of enemies ran at him. "_The battle is nearly done...these last few moments will decide it!_"

* * *

Rukia sobbed as she sat hunched over Byakuya, the man's breathing erratic. Streams of red rain down his face as he had taken a wave of arrows. Renji continued to fight with everything he had, protecting the two from their enemies.

"Nii-sama...," Rukia whispered, moving some of Byakuya's blood soaked hair from his eyes. Suddenly, Renji was thrown backwards, his arm torn from his body. Rukia's face drained of colour as she watched him topple into a wall, the brickwork collapsing on him. "Ren-," she choked. Then, she realised there was someone standing in front of them. It was a ghoulish looking figure, a Quincy who stood hunched over. His white cloak ran to the ground, obscuring his body completely. His hair was long, as black as night and fell to his breast. Lifting his head slowly, Rukia's voice trembled at the sight of his face. He bore a black, leather mask that wrapped itself around the lower half of his face, five large, evil looking spikes adorning it, running down to his chin.

The Quincy's eyes were black and empty, void of life and love. Rukia ran her hand down her brother's arm before readying herself. She clutched loosely at her zanpakuto and it shook violently. However, Byakuya placed a hand on her own and she froze.

"Don't," she heard the man breathe. The captain climbed slowly to his feet, swaying on the spot as blood trickled down him. His kenseikan fell apart in shards from upon his head allowing his hair to unfurl upon his eyes. He reached for his blade, the weapon rattling in its hilt as he shook. "This...cowardly fiend...has attacked a member of my squad. As their captain...," Byakuya lifted his head as though it weighed heavier than anything in the world, the strain evident in his voice, "...I would only be failing them if I stood by."

"Nii-sama...," Rukia cried to his back as he took defiant steps towards the Quincy. Byakuya raised his blade, the agonising pain now at the back of his mind. All other fighting seemed to stop. Now, Captain Kuchiki stood alone in the midst of emptiness, his cold gaze fixed upon his foe.

"Rukia...," Byakuya said, his back to her now. "Make sure Renji is...alright," the man asked. Without a second thought, Rukia scampered over to the bleeding lieutenant, applying her healing skills to his severe wounds. "Whatever you do...," Byakuya continued, "...whatever he says. Please, do not let him join this battle," as he said this, the captain closed his eyes. Rukia dared not look up, her shoulders shaking as tears flooded down her face.

Now, Byakuya faced the enemy.

"You...who trample over the Soul Society...," Byakuya sighed heavily, "what do you want?" The Quincy did not answer. Instead, he pulled open his cloak and revealed a thin arm, his sleeve buttoned all the way up to the wrist. His hands were deathly pale and skeletal with spidery fingers and black nails. "Is it revenge?" Byakuya asked again as the figure reached into his cloak. Scowling, Byakuya took a defensive step backwards, shuffling his foot along the ground. He was badly wounded and his leg was trembling, the warmth of blood sickly sliding down his calf.

Without warning, the Quincy swiped outwards, a thorn of blue light blasting towards Byakuya. Cursing under his breath, the captain lunged towards it and cut it from the sky, the arrow shattering like glass. Byakuya darted forwards, his body creaking and numb. Swinging downwards, his sword connected, the Quincy merely lifting his arm to defend against the attack.

"_He...blocked it?_" Byakuya's eyes widened.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia cried. Byakuya stared into the pits that were the Quincy's soulless eyes. The two of them stood locked in a stance for a moment until Byakuya broke off, leaping backwards and landing heavily on his back foot. He winced, his knee buckling. As soon as he looked up, there was another thorn screaming towards him. Swinging upwards in an arc, he split the thorn in half and it broke into a million tiny shards. Byakuya's black hair plastered itself over his face and he coughed, the pain wracking his body.

"_How did he block my attack with his arm?_" Byakuya thought to himself, narrowing his eyes at the foe. "_I'll attempt something new,_" he wondered, vanishing on the spot. The Quincy remained rooted to the ground, not even bothering to turn around. Byakuya appeared above him, his sword pointed straight down to the ground. The Quincy lifted his hand to catch it but Byakuya disappeared. The Quincy's bulbous eyes widened and he twisted on the spot as the captain hung suspended in the air behind him, his tattered, trailing haori flying upwards like wings.

"Hado 33, Sokatsui," Byakuya grimaced, aiming his hand point blank at the Quincy's face. A blue orb of light exploded, showering the combatants in sparks and smoke. Byakuya stepped down and fell to one knee, wiping his mouth with the back of his gloved hand. "_Did I strike him?_" Rukia lifted her head, her eyes following her brother as he climbed to his feet again. The smoke began to part. There, standing unharmed, the Quincy was absorbing the kido from the sky, the blue light circling him and surrounding him.

"Impossible...," Rukia said softly. Byakuya grit his teeth. The Quincy looked around at the mess and the rubble as the wind blew his long hair about his face.

"That seems...," he spoke suddenly in a deep, monotone voice that was somewhat muffled from behind the mask, "...to be all you have." With that, the Quincy began to advance on him again. He threw another arrow Byakuya's way, the captain cutting it down before him. Two more arrows were fired towards the man and Byakuya grunted, striking forwards and slashing them down with a skilled parry, his sword glinting in the sunlight behind him.

"Why are you cutting them all down? Isn't it a waste of energy?" The Quincy asked, Byakuya's shoulders rising and falling rigorously. "They are only measly arrows. What do you possibly have to _fear?_" The Quincy stood as Byakuya charged at him, swinging outwards and connecting with the Quincy's forearm with more pressure than before. The Quincy's fastened sleeve tore open to reveal pale white skin, that was more bone than flesh. However, upon the skin, strange, red markings appeared. The veins fattened and bulged, rising to the surface where Byakuya's sword was apparently making contact.

"What...is this?" Byakuya choked, blood dribbling down his chin. "Are you...human?" The Quincy batted him aside however, the captain crashing to the floor, twitching. Rukia screamed and got up, dashing over to him across the battlefield. The Quincy watched her go silently, drawing from the air another thorn of light. Rukia fell to her knees beside the man and grappled at his hakama, tucking her hands into the folds.

"Nii-sama!" She shrieked. Then, she noticed the thorn coming straight for her. Her eye widened in horror when she was thrown aside, Byakuya getting to one knee as the thorn ran him through. Rukia lay, her mouth hanging open in silence. Across from them, Renji's eyes began to flicker open and he groaned, most of the colour drained from his gaunt face. Rukia was crying out now but most sounds were a distant ringing to Renji. His eyes watered and blurred and then, before he knew anything else, he was being lifted up. Rukia watched as a gigantic bear of a man stomped over and picked Renji up by his head, his entire hand cupping the man's face. The Quincy bore a strange mask like those seen on television in the living world and he had an extravagant belt on.

He was a rather disgusting sight, with a tatty blonde moustache poking out from beneath the mask and a protruding stomach that hung a little over the belt. His arms were the size of tree trunks and now Renji was in his grip.

"Oi, Äs Nödt! You didn't tell me you had found some real enemies!" The man boomed, his fat lips curling upwards menacingly as he eyed Renji like an insect, or a fish dangling from the end of some bait. The Quincy apparently known as Äs Nödt proceeded to ignore the man and approached Byakuya. He watched him through dark eyes. Byakuya got to his feet, hauling the thorn from his chest with his bare hand and crushing it in his palm.

"Captains truly are resilient," Nödt murmured to himself. "Persistent, just like fleas." Byakuya charged at Nödt again, clashing with him, the Quincy merely having to block with his arm. Byakuya could feel himself becoming dizzy and weary, his limbs freezing up. He stopped and swayed, attempting to regain his balance. He did not have time however as Nödt hit him around the head, the captain crashing to the ground. Rukia cupped her hand to her mouth and screamed, tears streaming from her mouth. Nödt looked devilishly over the fallen man.

"Nii-sama...please...," Rukia whispered. The Quincy, hunched over Byakuya, merely flung a thorn towards the girl. It embedded itself in her shoulder and she spluttered, her eyes widening at the pain. Staggering backwards, Rukia drew her weapon, Sode no Shirayuki glittering like snow in the sunlight. Her head heavy, she tried to stumble forwards, her weapon loose in her fingers. Howling, she rushed at Nödt, the Quincy hastily impaling her with another arrow. Rukia flew backwards and hit the ground, lying there still for a moment as she felt small puddles of blood forming beneath her back.

"Bah!" Everyone heard as the large Quincy tossed Renji's limp body into a nearby wall, dust and debris rolling down it like a landslide. "You already beat him to death, Äs Nödt! What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

"You could return to base. I suspect Haschwald will be calling us back any moment now," Nödt explained. The fat Quincy grumbled to himself and caught sight of Renji's hand flex in his beady little eyes. A wide grin spread across his face as he stomped over to the lieutenant's body, the ground shaking beneath him with every movement.

"No! Wait!" Rukia screamed, torn between the two victims lying on the ground now. Blood caked the floor everywhere and she collapsed, her own injuries getting to her. Suddenly, she felt a strange sensation. The injuries began to freeze up and she felt herself shaking. Images flashed into her head as the fat Quincy crashed towards Renji through the rubble. With every step, she saw horrors unimaginable. Renji, lying in a sea of blood on the floor, his body broken and cracked beyond repair.

"Hoo boy, I'm looking forward to this!" The fat Quincy reached down and grabbed Renji's leg, lifting him into the sky. Rukia's heart pounded in her chest, a vision of Äs Nödt's empty eyes and pale skin streaking across her vision. She screamed until her throat went hoarse, a final, desperate picture of Byakuya's corpse on the ground. Maggot infested and ancient, left to die in a hole somewhere. Rukia clutched her head and found it difficult to breathe.

"_W-w-what...what's going on?_" She thought to herself. Nödt watched her from behind, a sinister gleam of satisfaction in his heartless eyes. She did not even notice the Quincy slam Renji into the ground.

"You are truly resilient, Lieutenant, just like your brother," she heard Äs Nödt's voice drip over her shoulder like a cold, icy snake wrapping itself around her fragile neck. "However...you can feel your mind...slipping away, can't you?" Rukia cradled herself, the battlefield now an intense, crushing black pit. Ichigo and Orihime, everyone, they stood before her, smiling and laughing with a warming glow on their cheeks. Then, they were no more. Empty spaces, cobwebs and dust and graves. Blood ran thick through the floorboards. Rukia screamed, an insurmountable pain encroaching her every fibre.

"Time to die, Lieutenant!" The fat Quincy roared, aiming a colossal fist at Renji's chest when, out of nowhere, a surge of pink shards wrapped themselves around the Quincy's arm. Taken aback, the fat man staggered only for blood to erupt from his forearm. "WHAAAA-?" He bellowed, clutching at his arm. Nödt span around, too late however as Byakuya had gone, taking Rukia with him over to Renji's body. Nödt directed his attention to his flailing comrade.

"You fool. You should have had your Blut Vene up at all times," the Quincy reprimanded. Deciding to ignore his colleague's cries, Nödt turned to Byakuya, the man's face contorted with agony. He was clutching at his wound with one hand, the other holding an empty hilt. "Bankai?" Nödt muttered, his eyes following the swirling swarm of blades that encircled Byakuya and the others. "I see," with that, he removed from his cloak a metal disc, the Vandenreich symbol emblazoned upon it. Byakuya sent the wave of shards soaring towards his opponent, only for a black reiatsu to surge out of the disc and capture the petals, strangling them and tearing them away from Byakuya.

"M-my Bankai!" Byakuya grunted, blood spewing from his mouth. He watched as the black reiatsu swallowed the Bankai whole, the last remnant disappearing into the medallion. The two Quincy faced them, the fat one grinning maniacally.

"Can I kill him, can I, Äs Nödt?" He asked, gibbering like an idiot. Nödt took no notice of him, instead stepping up to Byakuya. The black haired captain raised his arms, pushing Rukia behind him. His eyes did not falter, instead, he stared into Nödt's sockets.

"No...," Äs Nödt replied coldly after a moment of thought. "This one is mine," he hissed, drawing the medallion again. Byakuya readied himself, forcing Rukia and Renji behind him. Suddenly, someone came crashing down behind the two Quincy in a flurry of dirt and dust. Looking over their shoulders, Äs Nödt and the fat Quincy squinted to see through the smoke, Byakuya staring through the mess. The air parting, Ichigo Kurosaki stood to his full height, his orange hair blowing around his shimmering eyes.

"You guys want to kill someone? Try me on for size," Ichigo growled darkly.

"Wha-," the fat Quincy gulped.

"It's the special war potential, Kurosaki Ichigo," Äs Nödt sighed heavily, reaching through his flowing black hair and placing his fingers against his ear. "Haschwald, he's here. We're pulling out."

Ichigo took a defiant step towards the duo however, raising his sword angrily. Orihime was behind him, a look of terror on her face as she stared at the sight of the three Shinigami, covered in blood from head to toe.

"I'm not letting you leave!" Ichigo roared but it was too late. He swung his broad sword around but a jet black shadow appeared in the sky before them, covering the fat Quincy and then Äs Nödt, the Quincy staring at Ichigo through his ghostly eyes as the darkness consumed him.

"I'll make you understand fear, Kurosaki Ichigo," Nödt whispered before his voice trailed off onto the wind as he disappeared altogether. Ichigo found himself gripping his sword even after the shadow had vanished. Orihime's cry shook him out of his stupour and he span around, rushing over to Byakuya. The man had collapsed, his eyes shut, his sword rolling from his hand.

"Shit! If only we'd gotten here sooner!" Ichigo cried, exasperated, Byakuya, Rukia and Renji lying unconscious on the floor.

"Don't do that to yourself, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said, attempting to sound calm as she summoned her shields and wrapped the three wounded soldiers in them, the warming glow caressing them soothingly. "I-...," Orihime bit her lip, tears streaming down her face. "I can still save them!" Ichigo simply watched in silence from behind, his eyes shallow and cold. The battlefield was Rukongai, or at least what was left of it. The Quincy had, for the most part, retreated completely. Smoke drifted lazily from the razed buildings.

It was almost surreal. The entire of Rukongai and all its many districts had been reduced to ash. The ground was no longer littered with buildings of all shapes and sizes but now was a flat, barren wasteland, blackened and scorched from war. The silence of death was eerie and lingering. Ichigo stood, seemingly on his own, the wind licking at his hair and robes. Meanwhile, the Seireitei was rammed with people, some shouting and searching for their children, others taking up refuge in any space they could find. Shinigami were barking orders left and right, rushing about and scurrying all over the place. Captains Rose and Kensei began to file people into groups, attempting to form some sort of district system with what residents remained, while Kenpachi Zaraki cleared the remainder of the field. They had all felt it. Two great reiatsu just disappear.

Komamura Sajin scoured the ravaged war zone in his tattered state. Lifting his snout to the sky, he squinted into the sun's glare. A group of Shinigami walked beside him, the captain sniffing the sky.

"He went down over there, I saw it out of the corner of my eye," Komamura explained, taking them across the wastes, pieces of wood and bits of houses lying scattered in their path. Finally, they came across a tiny flower poking out of the woodwork of a torn down house. It was frozen, minuscule little icicles hanging from the drooping petals. Looking up, Komamura pointed to a space that was totally iced over, Toshiro lying still in the centre. "Over there, move!" Sajin ordered, members of the 4th Division rushing over with a stretcher.

"Captain Komamura, what about your injuries?" Piped up Hanataro, the timid member stood in the shadow of the towering Shinigami, his knees knocking as he laughed nervously. Komamura seemed not to hear him however and eventually the little Shinigami returned to his business. Studying the air, Sajin turned his nose up at it, thick, black smoke still clinging to the clouds.

"_Quincy...how is this possible?_" The captain thought to himself before turning and swiftly making his way back towards the great walls of Seireitei.

* * *

"We have to tell them!" Ukitake cried, his hands on the table's edge. "They have a right to know, to know about the past, the present, the _lies_...," Jushiro doubled over, coughing violently into a balled up fist. Inside the room, only he, Kyoraku Shunsui, Retsu Unohana and Genryuusai Yamamoto sat in vague silence. The sun was setting, casting an amber softness across the pine walls and tinting the wood in an auburn glaze. Their faces were painted bronze by the glow.

"I have to admit, it's a distressing situation," Unohana sighed heavily, gazing out of the balcony that overlooked the Seireitei. Shunsui tipped his hat, the man leaning on the wooden beams. Yamamoto continued to sit at his desk, attempting to avoid conversation as he rustled through some paperwork.

"Seireitei is fine for now," Ukitake went on, "but we cannot keep the citizens here forever. The Vandenreich did not strike to attack them but to incapacitate us. They don't care what happens to regular spirits." The white haired man seemed to be directly speaking with Yamamoto now, the elderly captain's tired eyes closing. "The younger captains will be shocked, they will be scared. People died today, Genryuusai-dono. What about Sasakibe? What would he want from you?"

The silence continued.

"Yama-jii...," Shunsui croaked, removing his hat and running a hand through his knotted brown curls. "They will be back. We can't hold them out forever," Kyoraku reminded the old man.

"Very astute, Captain Kyoraku," a voice echoed from the darkness at the end of the room and they all looked up, springing into action. From the shadows, a white shoe emerged, followed by a hooded cloak and military suit. The figure lifted his head and removed his hood, letting his blonde hair fall down his back, obscuring the Vandenreich's star symbol. He opened his crystal blue eyes before staring at the Shinigami.

"Haschwald...," Yamamoto growled. The blonde Quincy raised an eyebrow.

"So you _do_ remember me. Then, you must remember your sins in great detail, oh captains of old," Haschwald took another step forwards, his hands linked behind his back. "Then, you must also know who I come on behalf of." At this, Yamamoto's hands stiffened and he curled his fingers up into a ball.

"_Juha Bach!_" The old man snarled, his brow furrowing.

"You see, we managed to complete the objectives of today's invasion as well as a couple of bonuses. Uryu Ishida has defected to our side," Haschwald said calmly, Ukitake's eyes widening. "Not only this, but we managed to take enough souls to begin to awaken the Sternritter from their slumber. You may notice some of their handiwork already beginning to emerge. They are weaker than usual at the moment and only a select few have been freed. But soon...," Haschwald closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

"You're insane," Ukitake breathed, his eyes wide.

"Is that so? But, I'm acting only out of a sense of duty to my people, to my family and friends. The ones who brought this down upon yourselves are you captains. Fear not," Haschwald drew from his cloak his Quincy cross and dangled it in front of them, swinging it back and forth like a pendulum, "the Dawn is coming. Die dämmerung kommt." With that, the shadow came and clawed its way through the balcony and snatched Haschwald in its hands. The captains did not move, instead, they simply sat and watched him disappear, his icy blue eyes slipping away into the darkness.


	11. The Emergency Situation

**What's up, ladies and gentlemen? Here is chapter eleven! Knew I wouldn't take as long this time ;P Thank you for the support, please keep it coming! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Emergency Situation**

Yamamoto's cane cracked the ground beneath it and he stood, his haori billowing behind him as he called a captain's meeting into order. Standing before him were his men and women, each one battered and bruised in some way, the junior ones more so. Kenpachi stood with his neck arched, bloodied cuts running down his jagged cheekbones. Shunsui, Ukitake and Unohana stood by warily, gauging the reception of the other captains. Shinji, Rose and Kensei gathered in their respective places. Kensei found himself barely able to stand after the battle had taken its toll upon him, yet he did his best. Soi Fon stood closest to Yamamoto, her eyes narrow. They were wet with fear.

For a moment, there was an uncharacteristic silence in the hall. A light breeze rolled around the wooden chamber. Suddenly, the main doors came crashing open and two figures stepped into the room, followed by a couple of Shinigami donning white aprons and masks. The largest and most prominent figure was Komamura Sajin, the fox storming into the hall. Turning, he nodded to the first doctor who scurried away, Tetsuzaemon Iba gingerly closing the meeting hall doors behind them. Komamura bowed to the other captains before taking up his place.

"What of the injured?" Yamamoto asked gravely, his voice quiet. Komamura cleared his throat.

"Kuchiki Byakuya is severely wounded, though his life was saved by Kurosaki Ichigo's efforts. Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai are undergoing intensive care. As for Toshiro Hitsugaya...," Komamura bared his fangs, "he will never again regain his Shinigami powers. The enemy shattered his Saketsu and his Hakusui." There was a thin silence as the news sank in. Shunsui cast a tender glance over the spot in the hall where Toshiro used to stand. "Lieutenants Shuhei Hisagi, Rangiku Matsumoto and Izuru Kira are also being administered high levels of care. I am told all of their situations are critical but they should pull through if left uninterrupted," Komamura growled. Unohana nodded.

"Yes and that is how it must remain," she whispered. "I must be allowed to heal them on my own time." Yamamoto merely nodded softly in agreement. "Where do we stand in terms of overall damage?" Unohana asked, looking back to Komamura. However, this time, Soi Fon spoke up, stepping forwards.

"My division has only done early reconnaissance but as far as we can tell, the entirety of Rukongai has been obliterated. The enemy was barely able to penetrate the Seireitei walls however. Over four thousand civilian casualties...," Soi Fon's voice trailed off a little, "...and nearly five hundred Shinigami were killed in the battle." The room fell into a glum state again as a solemn cloud hung over the usually proud captains. At last, someone cleared their throat rather pompously. It was Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the man wearing his elaborate golden headdress, his face painted with black and white stripes revealing his bright yellow teeth. His fingers wiggled excitedly in the air as Akon passed him a batch of notes.

"Enough of this," Mayuri sneered, unravelling the papers to his feet, "I have news about the studies I conducted in the Dangai, as was requested. Though I was forced to work in haste, I assure you the results are..._legitimate_," Mayuri cast a suspicious eye around at the other Shinigami in the room. Rolling through the paper with a loud rustling sound, Mayuri eyed the squiggles and garbled jargon before finally coming to what he was looking for. "Aaaah, here we are. During the period of time Lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe retrieved Kisuke Urahara and brought him through the Dangai Precipice World...there was _zero_ abnormal activity." Mayuri said slowly. Yamamoto glanced over at the scientist.

"And you're sure of that?" The old man grumbled. Mayuri hesitated for a moment before nodding and stuffing the results back into his haori.

"Of course, my equipment never fails me," the scientist scoffed. Yamamoto nodded reluctantly.

"Well that settles it," he snarled, slamming his cane into the ground, "I want a Seireitei wide search. I am issuing an arrest warrant for Kisuke Urahara, effective immediately. Soi Fon, send some of your men back to the human world, he may have returned-," Yamamoto began, only for someone to interrupt him with a sharp shout.

"_Wait!_" Ichigo cried, taking a step forwards from the sidelines. The captains were instantly quiet and an odd hush went up within the hall. Soi Fon turned on the spot, her upper lip quivering. "You can't just do that! Urahara-san would never have murdered Sasakibe-san and nor is he working with the Quincy!" Ichigo exclaimed, his arms out in front of him in pleading desperation. Yamamoto appeared to momentarily reconsider, closing his eyes and releasing a low sigh. Someone clapped Ichigo on the shoulder however, reigning him back in.

"Whadda think yer doing, Ichigo?" Shinji whispered in his ear. It was then that Ichigo noticed the solemn expressions on the captains' faces. "Ya have been allowed the honour of standing in on this meetin' because the Head-Captain respects ya. Show some respect in turn!" Shinji said hoarsely. Ichigo nodded and took a delicate step forwards, the wooden floorboards creaking beneath his sandals.

"Please, hear me out," Ichigo began.

"It's not like you're giving us much choice!" Soi Fon snapped, however Ukitake held his arm out in front of her. He turned to Ichigo, a stern look in the sickly man's eyes.

"Enough, Soi Fon. Bickering will get us nowhere...," Ukitake muttered under his breath. Nodding to Ichigo, he allowed the boy to continue. Ichigo smiled gratefully in return and took to the centre of the hall.

"Urahara-san isn't the type of person to do this and I think you _all_ agree with that. He has helped us before, both against Aizen and when he arrived to save me against Ginjou. For him to reveal some...agenda now wouldn't make sense!" Ichigo exclaimed to the group. Shunsui cupped his chin, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"Your claims add up, yet you surely can't deny that if the situation arose, Kisuke Urahara wouldn't attempt to conceal Ryuken Ishida should he think he was a fugitive?" The captain with the straw hat asked honestly. Ichigo nodded.

"I know he would but at the same time...," Kurosaki thought deeply to himself, "...I'm unsure if that masked Quincy _was_ even Ryuken at all." As he said this, a tremour of conversation rippled throughout the room.

"Your evidence?" Komamura barked.

"I have none. However, I fought him in the Dangai and splintered the mask. He did everything in his power to hide his face from me," Ichigo explained. Shunsui nodded in agreement, striding forwards and placing a firm hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"I believe you. It's as simple as that. I feel that neither Kisuke nor Ryuken are guilty of anything at this present time. What say you, Yama-jii?" Kyoraku wondered, tipping the rim of his hat ever so slightly. Yamamoto rested himself for a moment, his eyes gazing at Kurosaki Ichigo. The young boy stood in the centre of this proud hall of warriors, defying the great Shinigami captains as he once had on the battlefield.

"I also agree with you, Kurosaki Ichigo," Yamamoto growled, clutching his staff and standing to his feet. Ichigo's face lit up and Shunsui smirked, pulling his hat down over his eyes. "However, the Central 46 is watching our every move. Even I do not have the authority to stand against them," Yamamoto turned to Soi Fon, "even if it is just for appearance's sake, sent out the arrest warrant for Kisuke Urahara." Soi Fon nodded, an ugly look spreading across her face as she childishly folded her arms. A couple of masked men, presumably from the Onmitsukido, zipped into sight, the captain directing them before they vanished from the hall once more.

After that, an awkward silence reigned. Ichigo returned to his position beside Shinji, the man inclining his head towards him. Finally, Kensei breathed in deeply and hooked his thumbs in his metal belt.

"Well hell, I may as well just come out and say it since we're all thinkin' it," Kensei grumbled, arching a white eyebrow. "It's about time we got some answers. Who are these Quincy and where the hell are they comin' from?" The man wondered, aiming the question at the older captains. Ukitake clenched his fist.

"We have no answers for you right now. At the moment, even we are not one hundred percent certain," Yamamoto explained. Kensei bared his teeth.

"At least tell us what you _do_ know about them," the white haired captain asked, looking back and forth from the Shinigami. "Maybe next time we might stand a chance if you do!"

"Kensei...," Ukitake breathed, a sad look in his eyes.

"It's not just Kensei...," Rose said simply, brushing some blonde strands of hair from his battered face. The captains looked amongst one another for some kind of compromise, even Komamura beginning to falter a little.

"I cannot help but feel with more information, we could have fought them off a little better," Sajin whispered. Shunsui accepted the fact and turned to Yamamoto. However, the old man staunchly kept his position, shaking his head.

"The truth is that even we don't know much about them anymore. With Central 46 as it is right now, there is really very little we can tell you. As it stands, the Quincy, who call themselves 'The Vandenreich' are fighting with methods and technology we have never seen before. That is one of the reasons they are so dangerous right now," Yamamoto explained, his voice wearisome with age and fatigue.

"I can shed a little light, though the news _is_ grim," Mayuri Kurotsuchi added, taking the stand once again with a piece of paper clutched in his claws. "Just before the meeting was called, as always, I analysed the traces of reiatsu both in the air and on the victims of captain class. I am very sorry to say this, wise captains but both Byakuya Kuchiki and Toshiro Hitsugaya...," Mayuri's face was cloaked in shadow as he lifted his eyes, "...no longer possess a Bankai, in any shape or form." Every Shinigami in the room stopped, their mouths hanging open in awe, aghast at the news presented to them.

"I know it sounds ridiculous at best but you will have to believe me," Mayuri explained, "though I know nothing of the mechanics behind it at the moment. However, I do believe they had their Bankai stolen from them by the enemy." The scientist concluded, returning to his position in the ranks.

"H-how is that possible?" Soi Fon cried out.

"Are you sure your information is accurate?" Shunsui wondered, looking up at the scientist. Mayuri rolled his eyes and nodded, brandishing the paper in the air for emphasis. Yamamoto slammed his staff upon the floor again to bring order back to the meeting, the captains beginning to worry amongst each other.

"Alright, I think we've heard enough. For now, return to your squad barracks and prepare for Operation: Resurgence, in effect starting tomorrow!" Yamamoto boomed, the captains shuffling uneasily on their feet. "This is the return of the people to a newly reformed Rukongai. Starting tomorrow, we shall begin organising them into areas for them to temporarily live while the 9th, 11th and 12th divisions get to work on rebuilding the towns and districts." The head captain barked his orders reassuringly, almost as if he were attempting to stimulate some morale.

"I have one more thing I'd like to say...," Mayuri piped up, perhaps to the irritation of the gathered Shinigami in the room. "Captain-Commander, you spoke of technology that you had never heard of before regarding these Quincy. Well, I am inclined to agree with you, though I do have to wonder if it is the work of mere _technology_. You see, some of you may have experienced being attacked by some of our own. This was no illusion," Mayuri explained, the others eyeing him darkly. "After working on the scene, I was able to come to a rough conclusion. Those Shinigami were not working in their own state of mind. Rather they were already dead. They had been reanimated and then...," Mayuri grimaced, "...appear to have had their souls stolen." There was silence. You could have heard a pin drop in the cavernous chamber. "That's...all I have to say on the matter for now." With that, the doors creaked open and the captains flooded out in a flurry of white cloaks. The bells chimed for Kisuke Urahara's arrest all around the Seireitei, ringing out and clashing against the skies.

Once outside, Shinji Hirako bid the others goodnight as darkness had begun to descend. The Seireitei was buzzing with activity unlike ever before with the arrival of the Rukongai residents, some wailing until their throats were sore, others making the best of a bad situation and huddling together in families and groups. Shinji watched them as he walked along the wooden walkway towards his barracks, the light chilly breeze in the night air catching his askew blonde fringe.

"Maaan...what a few days," he grumbled to himself, rubbing his temples, "I'm hurtin' all over. My neck is killin' me!" Finally arriving at the doors to his chambers, emblazoned with the insignia for the fifth division, he loosened his tie from around his throat a little and let it hang loosely in front of his shihakusho. Then, from behind him, he heard a noise. It was a sharp crack of wood, like a twig snapping and he listened intently to a rustling of bushes. He went cautiously for his zanpakuto, only to suddenly recognise the reiatsu and twist round sharply.

"Ya bloody idiot!" Shinji barked, Kisuke recoiling and lifting his hands into the air in surrender. "I could've chopped yer head off, what the hell are ya doin' sneakin' up on me?" At last he calmed down and replaced his weapon with a click. They were alone, the barrack garden surrounding them with only the sound of running water nearby and a few birds perched on the tiled rooftop overhead. Urahara went and sat on the walkway, placing his legs through the barriers and clasping one with either hand as Shinji stood some way in front of him, gazing at the pool.

"I'm surprised you aren't arresting me on the spot," Kisuke glowered casually, the wind gently wafting through his hair.

"Do I have a reason to?" Shinji replied. A smirk flickered across Kisuke's face. "Ya aren't being particularly clever. Anyone with enough skill could sense your reiatsu if they so wanted." Shinji berated the man.

"And do they want to?" Kisuke wondered. Shinji shook his head.

"Nah, we're on your side. Even the old man!"

"That's a relief," Kisuke's eyes shimmered in the pale moonlight. "He must be devastated about Sasakibe-san. It was a Quincy, Hirako-san, who killed him. They trapped us halfway through the Dangai and he engaged them in battle. There was nothing I could do."

To this, Shinji raised an eyebrow.

"In the Dangai, ya say?" The captain drummed his fingers on a nearby post, slouching up against it. "That's odd. Mayuri said-," then he stopped abruptly, deciding not to share the information for now. Urahara merely smiled. "Well, ya may as well come with me now. For appearances' sake, the old geezer wants ya under arrest. Just ta look good to the buggers up in Central 46." Shinji explained, however Urahara gripped the bars tighter.

"I can't," he whispered, "not yet. There are things I have to do here," Kisuke said darkly. Shinji nodded simply.

"I figured ya might say something like that. Good for you I don't go anywhere...," he reached into his haori and rummaged around before emerging with his jet black hooded cloak, the reiatsu concealing garment lying in his hands, "...without this baby." Urahara's eyes widened as Shinji handed it over to him. The man took it in his fingers and let it drape. It flowed listlessly like silk and barely seemed to weigh anything at all. It was not exactly how he remembered it, it appeared superior now. Thanking his friend, he whipped it round and wore it, pulling the hood up over his head, allowing for his eyes to glisten in the darkness. He could already feel the reiatsu being forced downwards, back into his system.

"It feels nostalgic," Kisuke said simply, running his hands down it.

"Looks a damn sight better on me though," Shinji scoffed, grinning. "I suppose before you head off to wherever you're goin' I should fill ya in on some of the details ol' Mayuri picked up on." Urahara chuckled as he adjusted his sleeves.

"Ah Mayuri-san," he sniggered, "yes, do, please."

Shinji's face darkened.

"It's bad, Kisuke. These guys are tough," the captain scowled, Urahara busying himself with his cloak. "Kuchiki is seriously injured and Hitsugaya is going to lose his powers. That's not all though. Both of them have had their Bankai stolen but we don't know ho-," Shinji began, only for Kisuke to reveal one of the metal discs from within his cloak.

"Indeed they have, by one of these," Urahara noted, smirking.

"Where did you get_ that?_" Shinji gasped.

"Kurosaki-san and Ishida-san were attacked by some foot soldiers just outside my shop. I collected the spoils from their battle sometime after they had left. I hope to analyse how this truly operates but I fear I may need to get some answers from him," Urahara frowned, his brow shadowed. Shinji remained silent.

"Is that...where ya are headed now?" The captain whispered at last. Urahara nodded reluctantly.

"I don't have a choice. Besides, it might be nice to have a catch-up," he said slyly. Shinji sighed heavily and stared up at the moon. Finally, he let his shoulders slump.

"Yeah, alright. I get it. Ya sure you don't want me to come with ya?" Shinji asked, Kisuke placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

"I couldn't ask that of you," he smiled. Shinji nodded and turned to disappear back into the barracks. The captain took a glance over his shoulder and acknowledged the man before vanishing through the double doors, letting them slide shut quietly behind him so as to not wake anyone.

* * *

Kisuke Urahara arrived at last outside the first division's barracks, taking a look about him. He had successfully slipped past many a patrolling Shinigami thanks to his cloak but things were about to get more difficult. Waiting for the precise moment, he watched as two division members interchanged, the giant doors creaking open, the light of a nearby fire crackling a dim orange overhead, plunging the rest of the wall in darkness.

Kisuke used the shadows, slipping in and out of them before springing through the doors as they went to close once more. He was inside. Even in the courtyard he could feel Yamamoto Genryuusai's reiatsu swamping the area and lingering in the sky. He gazed up at the gigantic building with a black marked 'one' on the front wall, a golden slated roof sitting atop it. Darting forwards, he kept to the darkness, missions alongside Yoruichi running through his racing mind.

If it came to it, he knew the Molting Cicada technique she had passed onto him would get him out of at least one tight situation. He really did not want it to come to that though. Breaking into the main building was easier than expected and he passed through the dull room, ornaments and relics from the ages on display. The captain's meeting hall was nearby and he dodged it, wary of any presences. The milky crescent of moonlight glittered through the windows that lined the wall and he attempted to keep away from them as much as possible, nothing more than another shadow on the woodwork. At last, after diverting downwards and away from the edge of the building he came to his destination.

Two guards, likely from the Kido Division were perched rigidly at the bottom of a flight of stairs. They bore staves in their hands with prongs on the end of them and Kisuke cursed his luck. Although his reiatsu was nullified, he could still be seen and he sought to change that. Whispering into his hand, he activated a Kido himself.

"Bakudo 26, Kyokko," as he said this, his body disappeared from sight, light bending itself around him to conceal him from view. He was thankful for his reiatsu cloak - those of the Kido Corps would have noticed him in seconds otherwise. Gliding down the stairs, he slipped past them and knocked them both out in a single strike, the two men collapsing to the ground. It was just for good measure, to ensure he would not be followed.

Looting the key from one of them, he unlocked a large, brass door that resonated with a groaning echo as he pushed it open. His breath caught in his throat as soon as he pushed it open. There was another guard at the end of the black hallway, his back to the door. Kisuke closed it quickly, the mechanisms locking into place. The man twisted around, grumbling to himself. Immediately however, Urahara had struck him in the throat, the man toppling over, unconscious.

"Sorry," Kisuke said simply, his eyes gleaming from beneath his hood. Swooping through the labyrinth of tunnels, he passed into another floor. Here, the lights were crimson and the entire chamber appeared to be bathed in blood. He ran his fingers across the light. It was a sensor of some kind, though likely was unable to penetrate his cloak. He chuckled. It was up to Kurotsuchi to design the security systems and he had always hated Urahara's cloak.

Kisuke sped down the stairs, bypassing guards on the way who stood stiff with their backs to giant pillars that loomed high overhead in this gothic cavern. Urahara continued to go downwards, occasionally backing up against a wall to let people pass him by, or to vanish unnoticed into another corridor. It was disorientating and he felt his reiatsu weakening as he went further and further into the core of the earth. The red lights had since gone, plunging him into total blackness. At last he found his destination.

A single corridor at the very bottom of it all. It was like a hive, spiralling downwards on a dark descent that never seemed to end. The man was fairly certain he had been walking for at least an hour. The darkness was heavy and thick and he trudged quietly into the room. There was nothing but black Seki-Seki stone surrounding him and immediately his Bakudo shattered and broke down, revealing him to the shadows.

"Well, well," a familiar voice echoed from the far end of the corridor. Urahara looked up, blind and wary in the pitch dark. "Security must be lax, though you are akin to a sneaking rat anyway."

"It's nice to see you again too," Kisuke replied to the emptiness, unsure of exactly where the voice was coming from. His hairs stood on end, as if a cold breath was rattling down his spine. Suddenly, a lime green light exploded into life, covering Kisuke in an ominous glow. His eyes glowed beneath his hood and he scoured the darkness. "Where are you?" He whispered against the deathly still air.

"Right here," the voice sneered and Kisuke span around. The emerald light left the two of them to stare at one another, Kisuke lowering his hood as he watched the man. The figure was bolted to the ground, strapped and strapped again in a towering chair. His chocolate brown hair was barely visible through the leather bindings that held him to his seat, yet his sole conniving eye was as recognisable as always. "It is good to see you again, Urahara Kisuke."

"Aizen...," Kisuke said darkly.


End file.
